Wind of Change
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: DJ is an ordinary girl, well just about as ordinary as you can get. She has a gift and hates it, but she soon realizes that April 15, 2012 has arrived and now she knows what to do with her gift. Thomas Andrews/OC
1. Courage to go to the past

Wind of Change

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: DJ is an ordinary girl, well just about as ordinary as you can get. She has a gift and hates it, but she soon realizes that April 15, 2012 has arrived and now she knows what to do with her gift. That is go back to the Titanic and save the one that she had fallen for just by watching the movie, Thomas Andrews the creator of the Titanic, but the question is can she convince him to come with her? Thomas Andrews/OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic. I own a copy of the movie and that is it. I also own DJ.

Chapter 1

Courage to Go into the Past

April 14, 2012

DJ Oakley sat in her room of her small house that she owned in a small Pennsylvanian town. She looked out the window and tucked a strand of bright red medium length hair behind her heavily pierced right ear, which had seven piercings in it. Her dark brown eyes scanned the front yard thinking about what was going on that very day. For years DJ had stayed quiet about a special gift that she had. A gift that she didn't like having nor knew how to use it until the proper time came at least that is what her dreams always told her. She let out a sigh and turned her attention to the television. She had put James Cameron's Titanic and was listening to it. She couldn't help, but bite her lip when she saw Thomas Andrews on the screen. "He shouldn't have died." She whispered. "He helped so many people off of the ship and he died."

She closed her eyes and wished that she could have met Thomas Andrews. He seemed to be a nice kind Irishman and was worth being saved. DJ opened her eyes and finished watching what was left of the movie. She heard a knock on the front door. DJ got up from the window sill and walked out of her room after pausing the movie. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. She saw her 22 year old sister standing there with something in her hands. "Sis what are you doing here?" DJ asked blinking a few times.

"I came by to drop this off. Since tomorrow is the anniversary of the Titanic sinking." She said handing her the box.

DJ carefully took the box from her younger sister. She opened it and saw that it was a ring and necklace set. "Thank you sis." She said softly.

"You're welcome." She said with a small smile. "I should go. Husband is waiting for me."

DJ nodded her head. "I'll see you Monday."

"Ok see you Monday. Have a good night."

"I will."

DJ's sister left.

DJ closed the door to her house. She walked back up to her bed room and started the movie back up. She didn't know how she was going to do this, but it was worth a shot. She knew that her gift was going to allow her to go back in time and meet Thomas Andrews and be able to pretend to be a singer that would be singing classical music on the Titanic besides having the musicians playing their instruments. She sat down on her bed and finished watching the last 20 minutes of the Titanic.

She wiped a few tears that slipped from her dark brown eyes. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom. She opened the medicine chest and took out a box of dark brown hair dye. She looked in the mirror and let out a sigh and began to mix up the dye. She was getting rid of her bright blood red hair which wouldn't match 1912's hair colors. She put the dye on her hair and let it process. She washed her hands quickly and put in a pair of 30 day wear night and day contact lenses. She removed most of her earrings. She knew that it would be a day in her time and it wouldn't matter how long she left them out she could still put them back in when she got back from her trip. She put the rings into her jewelry box.

She walked out of the bathroom and went into her room and got into the closet. She pulled out a gown that she had hand made herself and it was beautifully crafted. She would be putting that on once her hair was done and styled. She grabbed the shoes as well. _"This will probably be the hardest trip that I go on." _She thought as she grabbed a bag that looked like it was from 1912. She put a few more gowns that she had made into the bag and shoes to match along with items that she was going to need such as jewelry that went in her hair and a few other things as well.

She looked at the clock that was on the wall. She let out a sigh and went back into the bath room and washed the dye from her hair. She made sure that the water ran clear before conditioning it and rinsed it out. She towel dried her hair and then preceded to blow dry it. She curled it and then did a classic updo that was worn in 1912. She did light makeup that would look presentable for 1912. She double checked her eyebrows to make sure that they were not thick, but thinner then what she normally had them.

She quickly went back into her room and was able to get her corset on and put her dress on over top of it. She added a little comb into her hairstyle and put a pair of earrings that would match the necklace and ring that her sister had given her earlier that day. She put the necklace and ring on as well. She slipped a pair of high heels on that matched her dress. She took a deep breath. "Well this is it." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and wished that she was there for the Titanic's maiden voyage.

April 10, 1912

She opened her eyes and realized that she was there outside of the Titanic.

A small smile graced her lips.

"Oy are you Dorothy Brandy?" Said a man dressed in a tux.

DJ looked at him and nodded her head. "I am Dorothy O'Brady. I take it you are waiting for me."

"Yes, we got to meet with the Captain right now." He said to her.

DJ nodded her head. "I'm coming." She said as she carefully lifted her bag up and began to walk.

"One of the maids will take it to your room Miss O'Brady."

"I understand." She said following him onto the ship. She had her name tag put onto it so they knew which room to take it to. She walked with him to the Captain corridors.

"Captain I found her."

Captain Smith looked at him. "Thank you Mr. Hartley." He looked at DJ with a skeptical eye. "You are running a tad bit late Miss O'Brady."

"I do apologize for that Captain Smith. I was saying goodbye to my sister Selene." She covered for the reason why she was late.

"I do understand that Miss O'Brady. I will allow you nine to get ready for tonight's performance." He said bowing out of the room.

DJ bit the inside of her lip and looked at the eight men. "Shall we get started?"

"Which songs were you going to sing for tonight?" Hartley asked looking at her.

"Well I was thinking of singing Ar Lan y Mor, Habanera, Nessun Dorma, Mon coeur s'ovre a ta voix, and Carrickfergus." She said softly.

"We know all of those and we can perform them tonight too if you wanted to." Hartley said with a smile.

"Maybe just one of them for tonight. Wouldn't want to take anything from you fine gentlemen." She said with a smile.

The eight men nodded their heads.

"Alright let's get started for tonight's performance. Which song did you want to do Miss O'Brady?"

"I was thinking of doing Habanera tonight." She said with a giggle.

"Then we will go over it for tonight and we will go from there."

DJ nodded her head. "Can we practice in our corridors before tonight. I was thinking of wandering the ship. You only need me for Habanera."

"Well how about we practice Habanera right now and get it out of the way and then you can wander around the ship." Hartley said with a smile.

DJ nodded her head. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." She said with a smile.

The nine of them went to the practice room and got right to work on Habanera.

The men slowly began to play the song.

DJ bit the inside of her lip remembering the song well.

"Quand je vous aimerai?

Ma foi, je ne sais pas,

Peut-être jamais, peut-être demain." She spoke at first.

"Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est certain

que nul ne peut apprivoiser,

et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,

s'il lui vonvient de refuser.

Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,

I'un parle bien, i'autre se tait.

Et c'est l'autre que je préfère,

Il n'a rien dit mais il me plaît.

L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!

L'amour est enfant de Bohême,

il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,

si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime

si je t'aime, prendgarde à toi! (Prends garde à toi!)

Si tu ne m'aimes pas,

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime! (Prends garde à toi!)

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre

battit de l'aile et s'envola ...

l'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;

tu ne l'attends plus, il est là!

Tout autour de toi, vite, vite,

il vient, s'en va, puis il revient ...

tu crois le tenir, il t'évite,

tu crois l'éviter, il te tient.

L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!

Carmen: L'amour est enfant de Bohême,

il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;

si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime

si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! (Prends garde à toi!)

Si tu ne m'aimes pas,

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime! (Prends garde à toi!)

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

Choir: L'amour est enfant de Bohême,

il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;

si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime

si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! (Prends garde à toi!)

Carmen: Si tu ne m'aimes pas,

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime! (Prends garde à toi!)

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!" She sang out loudly and perfectly in a high soprano voice.

The eight men looked at her in shock.

DJ looked at them confused. "What?"

"We've never heard a girl sing like that." Harley said looking at her.

DJ blushed. "Well, I've been noted to sing high and perfectly in that range."

The eight men nodded their heads.

"We will let you go Miss O'Brady to look around the ship. We will see you at dinner tonight."

DJ nodded her head. She walked out of the practice room. She let out a sigh of relief. So far so good. She was living up to the title of being a famous singer from Dublin Ireland. She wandered around the ship looking around at the sights. She accidentally bumped into someone and she collided to the floor.

"Oh I am sorry love." Said an Irish accented voice.

DJ looked up and saw a hand right near her face.

"Let me help you up."

DJ gratefully took his hand and he pulled her up. "It's alright sir. I was looking around the ship and got myself turned around." She said laughing lightly. She looked at the man that pulled her up. It was Mr. Andrews.

"I am Mr. Thomas Andrews the creator of the ship." He said with a smile.

DJ smiled an even bigger smile. "I am Dorothy O'Brady popular singer from Dublin Ireland."

"Ah so you were the one that I heard down stairs with the musicians."

DJ blushed. "Yes, that would have been me sir." She said softly.

"Well, I was almost afraid that you weren't going to make it onto the ship when I heard from Captain Smith that you didn't show up."

DJ laughed lightly. "My sister wouldn't let me go. She was trying to keep me from coming onto the ship." She said softly lying to him. She didn't want to tell him that she was from the future and was going to try and save his life.

"Well, Miss O'Brady I will see you at dinner tonight. You will be singing first right?"

"Yes, Mr. Andrews I will be." She said with a smile.

"After you sing Miss O'Brady why don't you join me at my table for dinner. I will make sure that there is a spot left open for you."

DJ smiled. "I would like that very much Mr. Andrews."

"Alright. See you tonight."

"See you tonight." She said softly. She watched him go down the corridors. She smiled and walked down the opposite direction only to bump into someone else. "Oh I am so sorry." She quickly apologized to the girl that she ran into.

"Oh it is quite alright." Said the younger female. "You're that famous singer from Dublin aren't you?"

DJ smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Dorothy O'Brady right?"

"That would be correct."

"I'm Rose Witt Bukater." She said introducing herself.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Witt Bukater." She said with a smile.

"Have you seen Mr. Andrews?" She asked DJ.

DJ blinked a few times. "I saw him go that way. I accidentally ran into him and got knocked down." She said softly. "He invited me to dinner tonight after my performance." She said with a smile.

Rose looked at DJ and saw blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "You fancy him don't you?"

DJ blushed even more.

"Do you have something stunning to wear?"

DJ looked at Rose confused. "I wouldn't call my gowns stunning."

"Why don't you show them to me." She said grabbing onto DJ's arm.

DJ looked at Rose in shock. Rose was willing to help her look stunning for a man that she only read about and saw in the movie. "Alright." She said softly. She led Rose to her room.

"Alright show me what you got." Rose said with a smile.

DJ nodded her head and got into her bag that was brought with her. She brought out the dresses that she had made in her time. She showed them to Rose.

"Wow these are really beautiful. I've never seen gowns like these."

"No one would've seen them in any kind of store Miss Witt Bukater." DJ said with a smile. "Not even the one I am wearing."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Miss Witt Bukater I made these gowns."

"You made them? Someone as famous as you are make your own gowns?"

"Yes, I rather much make my own instead of having the same gown as some other rich person has." She said with a smile.

"Well these are very beautiful, these gowns will stun Mr. Andrews."

"But Miss..."

"Please call me Rose, Miss O'Brady."

"Please call me Dorothy." DJ said with a smile which was fake since she despised the name since she was a child.

"Sorry Dorothy."

"It's alright Rose."

"How about you borrow one of my gowns. I know they are bought in a store and all, but you can borrow one of them. I am sure they will look stunning on you."

"You wouldn't mind lending me one?"

"Oh no of course not. I am sure Mr. Andrews will like one of my dresses on you." She said with a huge smile.

DJ blushed. "Oh I wouldn't know about that Rose." She said softly.

Rose took DJ by the hand and led her to her room to see if they could find a gown for her to perform in. "I know we can find one that will suit you very well for tonight's performance and make a impression on Mr. Andrews."

DJ laughed wholeheartedly. "Well, I highly doubt that he likes me." She said softly as she followed Rose.

"Do you think you could sing a song to me while we look for a dress?" Rose asked curiously.

DJ blinked a few times. Rose was certainly a curious girl for 17 years of age. "Rose lass how old are you?" DJ asked her out of curiousness wanting to make sure that she wasn't wrong about Rose's age.

"I am 17 Dorothy." Rose said with a smile. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

DJ laughed lightly. "I don't mind lass. I'm 23 going on 24 in September."

"Oh I didn't think that you were six years older then me."

DJ laughed. "It must be my young looks that I still have. I get mistaken for seventeen or younger then that."

Rose nodded her head and went through some of her gowns that she had there. "So could you sing for me?"

DJ smiled. "I don't see why I can't. I don't mind singing for you." DJ thought about what to sing. "If I sing this song promise me that you will never utter the title." She said softly. She knew that the song that she would sing would mess up the time line, but she was really wanting to sing it badly.

"You wrote it and haven't sung it to anyone yet?"

DJ nodded her head. "Yes, I did."

"I won't say a word." Rose said as she looked at another dress.

DJ smiled. "Ok I trust you." She began to hum lightly before breaking out into the song.

"Hands touch, eyes meet

Sudden silence, sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl

Every so often we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb

She who's winsome, she wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And Heaven knows

I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl." She sang softly.

Rose felt a tear come to her eye. "Oh wow... that's a sad song."

DJ looked at Rose. "I wouldn't really call it sad. It's just a song of my life." DJ lied.

"You were in love with someone?"

"Was. It was such a long time ago though." She said softly. "He chose someone with blond hair. Someone who was much prettier then I was."

"But... but you are pretty Dorothy." Rose said as she pulled out a gown that would most likely work for the night.

DJ shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that he wanted the money that I was making." She said softly. "When I wouldn't give him the money he got mad."

"He left you because you wouldn't give him money?"

"That would be correct." DJ said as she looked at Rose.

Rose brought her the dress. "Wear this one." She said with a smile.

DJ looked at the dress. It was purple one of her favorite colors and had beading on it. It looked absolutely beautiful.

"Do you have any jewelry to go with it?"

DJ looked up at Rose. "I only have this necklace, this ring, and these earrings." DJ said softly.

"You can borrow some of my jewelry then too."

"Rose you don't have to do that."

"But I want to." Rose said with a smile. "I want to see Mr. Andrews happy and you too." Rose said with an even bigger smile. "I can even help you get ready."

DJ smiled. "Oh you don't have to."

"I want to Dorothy." Rose said smiling. "Happiness is a wonderful thing to have."

DJ nodded her head. "Yes, happiness is a wonderful thing to have Rose."

Rose nodded her head and began to help DJ get ready for the night. DJ in return helped Rose get ready as well. Tonight was going to be a good night.

DJ was nervous about what was going to happen when she got up and sang and then sit with Thomas Andrews having dinner with him. DJ moved a dark brown bang from her eyes.

"You ready to perform?"

"About as ready as I will ever be."

Rose smiled. "I will see you down there then."

DJ nodded her head and gathered her gown up. "Yes, I will see you down there." She said with a smile. She said her goodbye to Rose and went to her room to drop her gown off that she was wearing earlier that day.

That is the end of this chapter. I will get chapter 2 up very soon. Please review. I want to know how I am doing.


	2. Dinner Date?

ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337: Yes, I didn't see very many Thomas Andrews/OC fanfics. I just hope I do this one justice.

Chapter 2

Dinner Date?

DJ came out of her room and met up with the eight guys of the band. "You ready for tonight?" She asked fighting back nerves.

"Yes, Miss O'Brady we are. Are you ready to sing your song?" One of the violinists asked her.

DJ nodded her head. "About as ready as I can be." She said with a smile.

The nine of them went into the dining room.

DJ took a deep breath when she heard the music playing again that she was to sing to.

"Quand je vous aimerai?

Ma foi, je ne sais pas,

Peut-être jamais, peut-être demain.

Mas pas aujourd'hui, c'est certain." She said softly for everyone to hear her.

She took a deep breath when the music played for the lyrics.

"L'amour est un oiseau rebelle

que nul ne peut apprivoiser,

et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,

s'il lui convient de refuser.

Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,

I'un parle bien, i'autre se tait,

Et c'est l'autre que je préfère,

L'amour est enfant de Bohême,il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aimesi je t'aime, prends garde à toi! (Prends garde à toi!)Si tu ne m'aimes pas,Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime! (Prends garde à toi!)Mais, si je t'aime,Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

Il n'a rien dit mais il me plaît.

L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!

L'amour est enfant de Bohême,

il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;

si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime

si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! (Prends garde à toi!)

Si tu ne m'aimes pas,

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime! (Prends garde à toi!)

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre

battit de l'aile et s'envola ...

l'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;

tu ne l'attends plus, il est là!

Tout autour de toi, vite, vite,

il vient, s'en va, puis il revient ...

tu crois le tenir, il t'évite,

tu crois l'éviter, il te tient.

L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!

L'amour est enfant de Bohême,

il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;

si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime

si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! (Prends garde à toi!)

Si tu ne m'aimes pas,

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime! (Prends garde à toi!)

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

L'amour est enfant de Bohême,

il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi;

si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime

si je t'aime, prends garde à toi! (Prends garde à toi!)

Si tu ne m'aimes pas,

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime! (Prends garde à toi!)

Mais, si je t'aime,

Si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!" DJ sang out fairly strong and perfect. She felt everyone's eyes on her.

The eight men that played with her clapped their hands.

DJ's face went a little red.

"Go and eat Miss O'Brady." Hartley said with a smile.

DJ nodded her head and headed towards where she saw Rose and Mr. Andrews.

Mr. Andrews stood up and pulled out the chair for her that was right next to him.

DJ smiled and took the seat. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You are very welcome." He said taking his seat once again.

Rose smiled at DJ. "Dorothy I didn't know you could sing in French."

DJ laughed lightly. "Well, no one would expect a half Irish lass to know French, but classical music is what they pay me for. So I kind of have to know it Rose." DJ said with a smile.

"Marvelous performance Miss O'Brady." Mr. Andrews said with a smile.

DJ's cheeks went pink. "Thank you."

Dinner went smoothly for the most part.

~DJ's Point of View~

"Everyone thank you for the wonderful time. I must excuse myself for tonight and retire for the evening." I said softly.

Rose looked at me. "Have a good night Dorothy."

I smiled. "You have a good night too Rose." I said as I carefully stood up. I bidded everyone a good night and headed out. I went out onto the deck where First class always went to when they wanted to do something. I leaned against the rail looking up at the stars. I remembered a song that my mother use to sing to me when I was younger and it kind of began to slip out. It was a sad one, but none the less it told me that she was right there with me.

"My song for you this evening

Is not to make you sad

Nor for adding to the sorrows

Of this troubled northern land

But lately I've been thinking

And it just won't leave my mind

I'll tell you about two friends one time

Isaac he was Protestant

And Sean was Catholic born

But it never made a difference

For the friendship it was strong

And sometimes in the evening

When they heard the sound of drums

They said they won't divided us

We will always be as one

There were roses, roses

There were roses

And the tears of a people ran together.

It was on a Sunday morning

When the awful news came round

Another killing had been done

Just outside Newry Town

We knew that Isaac danced up there

We knew he liked the band

But when we heard that he was dead

We just could not understand

Now fear it filled the countryside

There was fear in every home

When late at night a car came

Prowling round the Ryan Road

A Catholic would be killed tonight

To even up the score

Oh Christ, it's young MacDonald

They have taken from the door

There were roses, roses

There were roses.

And the rears of a people ran together

Isaac was my friend he cried

He begged them with his tears

But centuries of hatred

Have ears that do not hear

An eye for an eye

That was all that filled their minds

And another eye for another eye

Till everyone was blind

Now I don't know where the moral is

Or where the song should end

But I wonder just how many wars

Are fought between good friends

And those who give the orders

Are not the ones to die

It's Scott and young MacDonald

And the likes of you and I

There were roses, roses

There were roses

And the tears of a people ran together." I sang softly into the crisp night air.

"That's a sad song to be singing on such a wonderful night." I heard a male Irish voice say.

I whipped around almost causing myself to fall down. It was Mr. Andrews that had come out.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly.

I smiled a weak smile. "It's ok. I get scared easily when I don't know when someone is near by." I said softly.

Thomas nodded his head in understanding. "I understand Miss O'Brady."

I laughed lightly. "Please don't call me Miss O'Brady. Call me Dorothy... Miss O'Brady makes me sound older then I really am." I said softly.

"Alright Dorothy." He said with a smile.

I felt my heart beat faster when he smiled at me.

"Why were you singing There Were Roses?" He asked me curiously.

I smiled a small sad smile and looked out towards the ocean. "My mom use to sing it to me. I don't know why." I shrugged my beaded fabric clad shoulders. "She just did. I guess it was her way of saying that even though that the song is sad it always had a meaning behind it." I looked at him.

"That is a strange way to put it."

I nodded my head. "Yeah I know, but that is what she always tried to explain to me."

He joined me looking at the ocean as well. "You are traveling alone?"

I nodded my head.

"Why is that?"

"My dad isn't well, my mom is taking care of him, and my sister has a husband." I said to him.

"And why are you traveling on this ship?"

I smiled. "This is the ship of dreams isn't it?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my dark brown eyes.

"Yes, it is." He said with a knowing smile.

"That is one of the reasons why I am on this ship." I said with a smile. "I know I am famous in Ireland. I thought why not go to America and see what happens. If it doesn't work there then I return to Ireland."

"When you talked to Rose earlier you said you were half Irish."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I am half Irish."

"I kind of figured that you weren't Irish at all since you don't have an accent."

I laughed lightly. "I only have it when I am tired." I said with a smile.

"That would explain it." He said with a laugh.

I tucked the dark brown bangs that were bothering me a lot next time I would pin them back when I did my hair.

"So could you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

I looked over at him in shock. I didn't expect him to ask about me. I couldn't really tell him much of anything except for my family and what I did here in this time. I wasn't even from this time. This could be a big problem for me if I said the wrong thing. "It depends on what you want to know."

"Well first question is how old are you?"

I laughed lightly. "A lady never reveals her age, but I guess I am not like a normal lady. I'm 23." I said with a smile.

"Sixteen years younger then me."

I shook my head. "More like 15." I said looking at him.

"15?"

"I have a birthday coming up in September." I said with a small smile.

"On what day?" He asked curiously.

"You aren't superstitious are you?" I asked raising a my black eye brow.

He shook his head. "Not really."

"The 13th."

"The 13th? Well I should've guessed that when you asked me if I was superstitious." He said laughing lightly.

I laughed with him. "Well, some people guess 23, and six as well. I don't know why. I guess it is the way the mathematics work with 23."

He nodded his head. "So if you get famous in America what are you going to do about Ireland?"

I looked over at him. "I guess in a way I have to say good bye to everything in Ireland." I said softly.

His light brown eyes softened when he heard me say that. "Say good bye to Ireland?"

I nodded my head. "I realize that is hard to understand." I said softly. "With my father ill and my mother is probably going to die of heartbreak and my sister is already married it kind of makes it hard to stay there. There's no one really holding me there except for them." I said softly.

"No husband or boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "No, no husband or boyfriend." I thought about my previous relationship and shuddered at the thought. I still had the wedding dress hanging in my house in the closet collecting dust.

He looked at me in concern. "Did something bad happen to you that you are willing to leave Ireland?"

I looked at him in surprise. "I guess you can say that." I said softly. "I was engaged a while ago and got out of it over a year ago. The guy was only with me because of what I was making from singing. He wanted the money and I told him no because I was going to put the money to good use. He got mad and left me for some blond girl."

He looked at me in shock. "And you are still torn up by it?"

I nodded my head. "I never cried though. I wouldn't allow myself to cry for him. Crying is for the weak."

"Crying isn't for the weak Miss O'Brady."

I looked at him. "I usually sing it out when I get sad thinking of him." I said sadly.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Then why don't you sing it out?" He asked locking his light brown eyes with my dark brown eyes.

I looked down at my violet high heeled shoes that I had borrowed from Rose which surprised me that they fit. "I would, but it is a sad song... it might make you cry." I said softly.

"Sing if it will make you forget about him." He said squeezing my shoulder lightly reassuring me that he wasn't going any where.

I let out a sigh and took a deep breath. I didn't know why I was singing so much in a short amount of time. This would be the third time in the last two hours that I sang.

"You were once

my one companion

you were all

that mattered

you were once

a friend and father

then my world

was shattered

Wishing you were

somehow here again

wishing you were

somehow near

Sometimes it seemed

if I just dreamed,

somehow you would

be here

Wishing I could

hear your voice again

knowing that I

never would

Dreaming of you

won't help me to do

all that you dreamed

I could

Passing bells

and sculpted angels,

cold and monumental

seem for you

the wrong companions

you were warm and gentle

Too many years

fighting back tears

Why can't the past

just die?

Wishing you were

somehow here again

knowing we must

say goodbye

Try to forgive

teach me to live

give me the strength

to try

No more memories

no more silent tears

No more gazing across

the wasted years

Help me say

goodbye." I sang softly before I broke down into tears. I hadn't broken down in tears since he had decided to leave me and I had hardly cried then. With Thomas here I didn't think that I would have broken down, but I did.

He held me close to him.

I wasn't expecting that. I knew what would happen in a few short days. The Titanic would sink and Thomas would have to be convinced to go with me to 2012 and I had no idea how I was going to do that. I pulled away from him wiping my tears away. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

"You needed to cry love and you did." He said softly. "Do you feel better?"

I looked up at him and nodded my head. "Yes, I do."

"I'm glad." He said with a smile.

"I should retire to bed." I said softly making a fake Irish accent come through. "Thank you..."

"If you need anything love just come and ask me since you are traveling alone." He said with a small smile.

I nodded my head. "Have a good night Mr. Andrews."

"You have a good night too Miss O'Brady." He kissed the top of my hand and squeezed it lightly.

I headed slowly to my room. Tomorrow I decided that I would talk to Rose about what happened tonight. If I told her everything that is. I knew then that she would probably push Thomas and I closer and it wold help me out a lot more to get him to 2012. I quickly changed into a night gown that I had made in 2011 for just this trip. I took the pins out of my hair and allowed it to fall in loose curls. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh.

When I got back home how was I going to explain to my mom and sister about Thomas living with me and how was I going to explain to Thomas that he was in the year 2012 100 years after the sinking of this glorious ship? How was I going to get him to trust me after this? I didn't know, but I was going to have to try hard to get him to understand. This was probably the reason why they never found his body because I came to the past to stop Thomas Andrews from drowning or he drowned and was never found. I just knew one thing this wasn't going to be easy on me or him when he got to my time. I just hoped that he could trust me.

I tried to close my eyes and tried to allow sleep to take me. Tomorrow April 11, 1912 would be a start of something new. I was going to have to get closer to Thomas Andrews and it wasn't going to be easy.

That is the end of chapter 2. Please review to let me know how I am doing please.


	3. All I Ask

Shalmarrose- Sorry for leaving ya hanging. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 3

All I Ask

April 11, 1912

I awoke the next morning with someone knocking on my door.

"Miss O'Brady time to get up." Said a maid that was assigned to me.

I slowly sat up in my bed.

"Do you want me to help you get ready for the day Miss?"

I nodded my head. "Yes..."

"Barbra. Miss."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Barbra I would like some help." I said softly as I got up out of bed.

She helped me pick out a dress from what I had made over the past few years. I had made a total amount of what was needed to get to New York and then some. I had ones that were meant to be worn at dinner when I performed. She picked out a blue dress that had gold with it. She helped me into the dress and fixed my hair into a style that was manageable for now which was just down in light curls which normally wasn't my style.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome Miss O'Brady." She said bowing her head. "Is there anything else that I can do for you Miss?"

I looked at her. "No, nothing. That will be all Barbra."

She bowed and left the room.

I put my shoes on and decided to go for a little walk around on the deck. I walked out of my room and headed up to the deck. I had to shield my eyes from the sun. I really wish I had a hat to block the sun, but sadly I didn't have one. I bumped into someone on the deck. "Sorry." I said softly.

"Dorothy it's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either." Rose said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I am still sorry though."

"The sun blinded you didn't it?"

I nodded my head. "I really wish I had something to cover my eyes." I said softly. I had problems in the past with the sun and I tended to get headaches quite often from being in the sun for a long amount of time.

"So how was your evening last night?" She asked looking at me.

"It was nice." I said with a smile.

"Did you retire to bed after you left the table?"

"My you certainly are curious aren't you Rose?"

Rose laughed nervously. "I guess you can say that."

"I didn't retired to bed after I left." I said softly. "I went to the front of the ship to look at the stars."

"You like looking at the stars?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do." I smiled a little bit more.

"Mr. Andrews went looking for you after you left to make sure that you were alright. Did he find you?"

I looked at her and nodded my head. "Yes, he did find me. He heard me singing a song called 'There were Roses'." I said softly.

"Oh? What happened after that?"

I laughed lightly. "He asked me questions." I said with a small smile.

"Are you going to be ready for the ball on the 13th?" She asked looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't have a gown for the ball." I said softly. "I was thinking of not going." I said with a small sad smile.

"Oh, but you should go. I'm going." She said softly. "It wouldn't be the same with out you Dorothy."

I smiled a small sad smile. "I guess I could join the ball."

"I have a gown for you already if you don't mind borrowing another one from me for it." She said with a smile.

I smiled. "I don't. As long as you don't mind."

"I don't."

I heard an Irish voice talking to someone else and I knew the voice. It was Mr. Andrews. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. "I should go Rose. I need to go and practice my song for tonight." I said with a small smile.

"Can I go with you?"

I smiled. "If you want to."

Rose nodded her head vigorously. She wasn't go with me.

"Alright let's go." I said with a smile.

We walked together down to the rehearsal room.

"Miss O'Brady good to see you love." Said Hartley with a smile.

"Mr. Hartley." I said bowing my head.

"What song are you singing tonight Miss?"

"Ar Lan y Môr." I said with a smile.

"Ar Lan y Môr it is then."

"Rose lass have a seat."

Rose nodded her head and sat down in the empty chair.

"Should I sing it in Welsh or sing it in English?" I asked softly.

"How about Welsh and see how it sounds." Said Hartley.

I nodded my head. "Ok. Let's begin." I said with a smile.

The music began slowly.

"Ar lan y môr mae rhosys cochion

Ar lan y môr mae lilis gwynion

Ar lan y môr mae 'nghariad inne

Yn cysgu'r nos a chodi'r bore.

Ar lan y môr mae carreg wastad

Lle bûm yn siarad gair â'm cariad

O amgylch hon fe dyf y lili

Ac ambell gangen o rosmari.

Ar lan y môr mae cerrig gleision

Ar lan y môr mae blodau'r meibion

Ar lan y môr mae pob rinweddau

Ar lan y môr mae nghariad innau.

Llawn yw'r môr o swnd a chegryn

Llawn yw'r wy o wyn a melyn

Llawn yw'r coed o ddail a blode

Llawn o gariad merch wyf inne.

Mor hardd yw'r haul yn codi'r bore

Mor hardd yw'r enfys aml ei liwie

Mor hardd yw natur ym Mehefin

Ond harddach fyth yw wyneb Elin." I sang loud enough over the music.

Rose looked at me in shock.

I raised my eye brow. "What?"

"You sing so beautifully." She said. "I am still not use to hearing such an amazing voice in person." She explained to me with a smile.

I smiled. "Gentlemen I will see you tonight."

"Yes, Miss O'Brady." They said at the same time.

I took Rose by the hand. "Come on." I said with a smile leading her up deck again out into the sunlight.

"Could you sing a song that is beautiful please?"

"Not right now." I said softly as I walked with her. "I need my voice for tonight."

Rose nodded her head in understanding. "Are you going to miss your home?"

I looked at her. "You mean Dublin?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, Dublin are you going to miss it there?"

I leaned on the rail and looked at the water that was sailing by. "I will miss it there, but there isn't really anything holding me there. No boyfriend or husband so there isn't a point of returning." I said softly.

"You deserve to be happy." She said with a smile.

I took a seat on one of the chairs and Rose took a seat on the one next to me.

"So you left how many people in Dublin?"

"Four people... well more then that." I said softly.

"Who were they?"

"My father, mother, two half brothers, a sister, and her husband." I lied. I wasn't lying really in my time I had left them.

"What are you going to do after you get to America?"

I looked at her with a small smile. "Well singing for one and if I can't get any where then I return home."

Rose nodded her head sadly. "I should go. Cal is waiting for me for tea."

I nodded my head. "Alright lass I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I watched her go. I couldn't help, but feel bad for her. Cal was probably more controlling about her then what I had seen in the movie. I wanted to help her and I was going to try my best to help her out. I heard someone singing softly an Irish tune and it was male that was singing. I closed my eyes listening to it. I loved hearing old Irish tunes it made me feel like I was listening to my great grandfather who sang them from time to time. I hummed along with the tune which normally a woman in this time wouldn't know normally a man would know it more then a woman would.

"Miss O'Brady..."

I jumped and opened my eyes and my dark brown eyes met up with a pair of lightly brown eyes of none other then Thomas Andrews. I placed my hand on my chest taking a deep breath.

"Sorry I thought you saw me coming." He said apologizing to me.

I smiled a small smile. "It's alright. No, I didn't see you coming. I had my eyes closed."

"You were humming a tune that I was just singing. How did you know it?" He asked looking at me.

I blushed some. "My great grandfather use to sing it when I was a little girl." I said with a small sad smile.

"That's almost unheard of someone singing that kind of Irish tune to a woman." He said with a smile.

I laughed lightly. "I suppose you are right. I guess my great grandfather didn't want us to not know it." I said with a sad smile.

"I take it that he passed a while ago?"

I nodded my head. "I was eighteen when he passed."

"I am sorry."

"Old age. He lived a good long life." I said with a smile. "I guess I can kind of say he was kind of like you."

"A ship builder?" Thomas asked me.

I shook my head. "He built things. Nothing like a ship. Wood work." I said softly.

"Oh what did he make?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

I thought about what he had made me in the past. "There were so many things that he made. I can't even remember them all. He use to make little cradles that were meant for dolls." I said with a small smile.

"It sounds like he was very talented."

I nodded my head. "Yeah he was."

"Miss O'Brady would you like to join me for tea?" He asked with a smile.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I would like that."

He stood up and offered me his hand.

I carefully took it and he helped me up to my feet. He then offered his arm and I took it. We walked towards his room where we were going to have tea. He opened the door for me and we walked in. He pulled out the chair for me to sit down. "Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome my lady." He said with a smile as he took a seat in his chair.

The maid had put two mugs of tea onto the table with saucers. "Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, Rhonda that will be all."

Rhonda bowed her head and left the room for them to enjoy the tea.

I carefully picked up the fine china that first class had. I took a sip of the tea carefully because it was still fairly hot.

"So..." Thomas said clearing his throat.

I looked up at him. "Yes?" I asked politely.

"What song are you singing tonight?" He asked politely.

I smiled and laughed lightly. "I will be singing Ar Lan y Môr."

"A Welsh song?"

I nodded my head. "I kind of thought that it would be easier to sing songs that deal with love instead of sad ones." I said taking a small sip of my tea.

"You never stop amazing me." He said bluntly.

I looked up at him in shock.

"You sing in all different languages and you seem to understand what the meaning is behind the music." He said in awe.

I blushed. "Well, when you think classical music there are so many vast amounts of languages that you can sing them in." I said softly offering a weak smile.

Thomas had a look in his eye that I hadn't seen before. He looked like he was really enjoying this conversation.

"So..." I said softly. "You really liked designing this ship?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, I did." He said with a smile.

"It brings you a kind of pride doesn't it?"

"Yes... it does. It makes me feel like I have designed something worth while."

I smiled. "Anyone would be proud to create something at such a grand scale." I said with a small smile.

We talked what made it seem like it was for hours, but it was only 30 minutes of just talking. He got to know me and I got to know him a little bit more.

"I should go." I said with a smile. "I have to start getting ready for tonight."

Thomas stood up and kissed my hand. "I will see you tonight."

I smiled. "I will see you tonight." I said as I walked to my room. My maid helped me into my dress for the night which was absolutely perfect for tonight's performance. It was a medium color green and I had green shoes on. My hair was done up perfectly and I was ready for tonight's performance. I met up with the band before we all went into the the dining room. I saw Rose dressed in a beautiful gown that was a tight fit for a teenager, but it was the same dress that I saw in the movie. I knew tonight was the night that she was going to try and jump off of the ship. I sang the song that I had practiced and the crowd seemed to enjoy the song. I was glad that they enjoyed it. I headed over to the table and Thomas had pulled out the chair for me that was beside him. I sat down in the chair.

"Marvelous song." He said with a smile.

"Yes, do tell me how can an Irish woman sing a song that is in Welsh?" Cal said smirking at me.

I clenched my wine glass in my hand. I bit the inside of my lip and tried to swallow my anger, but my anger would get the best of me. I slammed my wine glass down onto the table causing Ruth and Rose to look in my direction. I glared at him. "It takes a lot of talent to be able to sing songs in many different languages. A talent I do believe that you don't have Cal." I said snapping at him. "You don't know a damn thing about Irish women and what kind of languages that they know. My parents took pride in teaching me. I would advise if you think before you speak before you get in trouble." I snapped at him even more. "Excuse me." I said standing up and leaving the table.

"What the hell was that?" Cal said scoffing. "Someone didn't raise her right."

I heard that and stopped walking.

"Cal I think she heard you." Said Molly.

"I don't care if she heard me." Cal said.

I felt tears coming to my eyes and I walked out of the dining area. I kicked my high heeled shoes off and picked them up. I picked up the skirts of my gown and ran towards my room. I bumped into a few people on my way to my room, but that wasn't going to stop me not at all. I was angry and hurt that someone would think so lowly of a woman and even if I was from a 100 years in the future I hated it when men were such assholes and thought of women as property when they were their own person. I opened up my door and ran inside slamming it shut.

"Miss..." Said my maid.

"Go away." I shouted. "I want to be left alone." I heard my maid leave my room. I collapsed onto my bed crying. I hated when someone said something about my parents. My anger would have gotten the best of me and I would have punched him, but instead I ran out of there like the little girl I was. I was scared. I hated to admit that. I really did, but with only a few days left until the sinking I had no choice, but to try and calm my nerves. I just hoped that I would be able to get out of there alive with Thomas right in tow with me. I heard a knock on the door. I groaned. "Who is it?" I said lifting my head off of my pillow.

"It's me..." Thomas's Irish accent came through.

I carefully got up off of my bed wiping my tears away with my hand. I opened the door. I went to apologize for what I said at dinner even thought I had meant every dang word that I had said to Cal earlier.

"Don't apologize." He said softly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't apologize? I wish no one had to see that." I said as I wiped a few tears that escaped from my eyes.

"You had every right to say what you had said. Cal had no right to say what he said after you left."

I looked down at the ground. "He said my parents didn't raise me right." I said softly.

"He had no right to say that. They raised you not to take anything from anyone. Which isn't uncommon for Irish women."

I laughed lightly. "Still it hurts to hear him say something like that."

Thomas put his thumb under my chin and lifted it up so he could look into my eyes. "It may hurt, but ignore what he says from now on." He said softly to me.

I heard screaming coming from someone and it sounded like it was coming from the deck. My eyes went wide I knew that scream. "Rose." I said in shock. I didn't bother putting my heels on and I brushed past Thomas. He grabbed my hand and ran with me.

"What are you talking about that scream was Rose?" He asked running with me.

I felt the cooler air hitting my lungs I was over doing it I could tell with the burning that I was feeling in my lungs. I stopped in my tracks almost falling forward. Thomas grabbed me to make sure that I didn't fall forward.

"You alright?" He asked me softly in my ear.

I felt my heart race hearing him talk into my ear. "I'm fine." I said softly to him.

He let me go.

I walked carefully up to the scene that was unfolding.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee? Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?"

I rolled my eyes stepping forward to check on Rose.

"Cal, stop! It was an accident." Rose said.

"An accident?"

"It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." Rose's eyes connected to Jack's. "I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would've gone overboard... and Mr. Dawson here saved me and he almost went over himself."

"You wanted to see the propellers?" Cal asked her.

"Women and machinery do not mix." Said Gracie shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Says you." I said walking closer to Rose. "You alright there Lass?"

Rose looked at me. "Yes, I am fine."

Gracie looked at me. "And why would you say that?" He asked glaring.

"Women and machinery do not mix? I beg to differ. I am a woman and I know machinery. There is nothing wrong with it." I had talked from experience when I watched my father working on cars when I was younger before he had gotten bad.

Cal glared at me. "You best watch your tongue a woman should never talk like that ever."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't say anything. I just looked at Rose. "As long as you are alright lass, I will see you tomorrow."

Rose nodded her head.

"Rose... I don't want you being around that devil woman."

I stopped in my tracks and was going to turn and haul off and hit him, but stopped.

Thomas cleared his throat. "You call her a devil woman which she is not. Irish women are a different kettle of fish Cal."

I shook my head and began to walk back to my room. I hear him coming up behind me. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but I did." Thomas said walking beside me.

I shook my head. "I am use to being called a devil woman." I said looking at him.

"It's not true though." He said offering me a sad smile. "I have gotten to know you over the past few days and you are just being yourself."

I blushed. "Yes, and being myself gets my arse in trouble all of the time." I said as I walked. I tripped over the hem of my dress and went falling forward.

Thomas's arm shot out grabbing me and pulling me close to his body. "God are you ok?"

I blushed my face was in his chest. I nodded my head.

"Are you wearing shoes?"

I shook my head. "That's probably why I tripped."

Thomas laughed wholeheartedly "That would explain it."

"Thank you." I muttered softly.

"You are welcome lass."

I smiled. "I should get back to my room." I said softly.

"How about I go with you so you don't get hurt."

I nodded my head.

"Miss O'Brady would you like to join me for breakfast in the morning?"

I looked up at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

I smiled. "I will join you for breakfast."

He smiled. "I will be by your room at eight in the morning."

I nodded my head and realized we were right outside of my room. "Thank you for bringing me to my room."

He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. His lips lingered there for a moment longer then what they were supposed to.

I felt my cheeks burn even more. I didn't think that it was possible to be that red. I leaned forward after he stood up. I got onto my tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I will see you in the morning."

His cheeks turned pink. "Yes. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night Miss O'Brady."

"You too Mr. Andrews." I watched him walk down the hall towards his room and I shut the door. I bit the inside of my lip and smiled.

That is the end of chapter 3. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to make this story the best that it can be.


	4. Angel

Shalmarrose- Thanks for the idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is going to be a fairly long chapter so please forgive me for this such long chapter. It took me a little bit to come up with this chapter. I had a small writer's block so hopefully it is gone now so I am not taking forever with the following chapters after this one.

Chapter 4

Angel

**Thomas kissed me fully on the lips as his hands wandered down my bare arms. My fingers were tangled in his graying hair. He pulled away leaving us both gasping for air. "I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love with someone so talented." He said huskily. **

"**I didn't think it was possible either." I said my voice was filled with passion that I never had before in my voice. **

**He kissed me again tangling his fingers into my dark brown hair. **

**I moaned out softly kissing him back with more passion that I have ever done before. **

I snapped awake. I shot up my face was red from blushing so badly. Why the hell was I having a dream like that? Thomas and I would never do that. I didn't know how I was going to talk to him today without blushing. I guess I was going to have to try and try hard. I saw my maid come into the room.

"I am here to help you get ready for the morning Miss." She said bowing her head.

I got up out of my bed and allowed her to help me get into my red gown. She styled my hair in a classic updo. I was beginning to hate the whole updo thing, but that wasn't going to be for another few days. I slipped on a pair of shoes and allowed her to leave the room. I did my own make up. I did light makeup on my eyes to bring my eyes out a little more and painted my lips red. I put the necklace that my sister had given me and a single pair of earrings.

There was a knock on the door.

I went to the door and opened it.

"Good morning Miss O'Brady." Thomas said with a charming smile.

I smiled. "Good morning Mr. Andrews."

He offered his arm to me.

I gratefully took it and he led me to the dining area where we were going to have breakfast. I was nervous as hell now since I was with Thomas. The dream was still vivid in my mind. How the hell was I going to remain calm I didn't know. I remained silent for a little bit as I walked with him.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked me with a smile.

I smiled. "I slept pretty well. How about you?"

"I slept fine. I was up half of the night though." He said laughing.

"You were busy looking at the blueprints for the ship weren't you?" I asked with a smile.

Thomas looked at me in surprise. "How did you know?"

I smiled. "Lucky guess. You hardly ever leave those blueprints other then for breakfast, lunch and dinner and the rest of the time you are busy with the blueprints." I said laughing lightly.

His face flushed. "Good guess Miss O'Brady." He pulled my chair out for me and I carefully sat down. He sat down across from me since the stewards had changed the tables around for breakfast for those who wanted to dine alone as a couple and what not. "So what song are you singing tonight?"

I winked. "That would be a surprise." I said with a smile. "Can't let out all of my secrets can I?"

Thomas laughed lightly. "I suppose not Miss O'Brady."

The waiter came over to our table. "What can I get you Miss?"

"I'll have the eggs Benedict and toast." I said softly.

"And you sir?"

"The same."

"And tea for the drink?"

"Yes." We both said at the same time.

The waiter left our table to get our breakfast.

"So besides being a singer what else do you do?" Thomas asked me with a small smile.

I looked up at him. "What else do I do?" I smiled. "I am an artist."

"An artist?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I love to draw."

"I heard what you said last night to Colonel Gracie about women and machinery... you weren't lying with what you said did you?"

I smiled a small sad smile. "Yes, I stated truth. It's not always that case with women and machinery. I use to watch my father before his health declined. He worked on things. He was really good at it too. The bloody fool wouldn't stop until this past year." I shook my head. "I ended up having to help him." I said softly.

"You worked on machinery?"

I laughed lightly. "It sounds strange doesn't it?"

"Yes, didn't you have brothers to help him?"

"Two half brothers and they did not live with us. They haven't lived with us for years. They left Ireland. So they really couldn't help my father." I said softly.

"Oh I see. I am sorry to hear that your father is bad."

I nodded my head. "There isn't anything that can be done. There is no reason to be sorry. He's 56."

"And you're how old?"

I laughed lightly. "I am 23 going on 24."

"Your half brothers have to be quite a bit older then you then."

"Ones 36 and the other is 34."

Thomas nodded his head in understanding.

We talked a bit more over breakfast. Thomas had tried to avoid talking about my family since he noticed that it was kind of hard for me to talk about them.

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I am." I said with a smile.

"Are you going with someone?"

I shook my head no. "No, Rose asked me to go tomorrow night. I guess she wanted someone to talk to while she was there. I guess Mr. Hockley is driving her crazy." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So is Mr. Ismay making you sing tomorrow night?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. I think he might try to."

"If he asks you to are you going to?"

"I won't have much of a choice. He is paying me for this after all." I said as I tucked a strand of my dark brown hair behind my ear.

"Understandable."

The rest of breakfast went fine. I had said I would see Thomas at dinner after I finished my song for the rich class. It bothered me that Ismay still wanted me to sing for these rich people. I really didn't have much of a choice, but to sing in order to get paid.

I walked down the hallway.

"Miss O'Brady!" I heard Ismay's voice call out to me.

I turned and faced him. "Yes, Mr. Ismay."

"Come talk to me for a minute."

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir." I followed him into his room so we could talk privately.

"Miss O'Brady did you pick out three songs out for tomorrow?" He asked me.

"You mean for the ball?"

"Yes, Miss O'Brady."

I sighed on the inside. "Yes, sir I did."

"Good. Mind telling me what they are?"

"They are a surprise sir. I really don't want to reveal them. Surely you can understand why I want to keep them a surprise."

Ismay nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, I do understand Miss O'Brady."

"I will see you at the show tonight." I said curtsying.

"Have a good day."

"You too sir." I walked out of the room and let out a sigh of relief. I really hated this bastard. He was one of the reasons why the Titanic sank faster then what it should have.

I spent most of my time getting ready for this evening. I had changed out of the dress that I wore this morning. I had changed into a sapphire blue on that had beading done on it beautifully. I had to admit I had to make more things like this more often when I had the chance. I walked onto the D deck. I saw Rose there. "Rose." I said with a smile.

Rose smiled at me. "Dorothy you look beautiful."

I smiled at her. "You look beautiful too lass. Have you seen Mr. Andrews?" I asked softly.

"Yes... he's over there." Rose said pointing her finger towards the doors where Mr. Andrews was standing.

"Thank you. I'll see you at dinner tonight." I said bowing my head and walked to Mr. Andrews. "Good evening Mr. Andrews." I said with a smile.

Thomas looked at me and smile. "Good evening Miss O'Brady."

I watched his eyes go over my form trying to figure out what was different.

"You don't have your hair up."

I smiled. "I kind of thought it would be a good change. It takes too much time to pin it all back." I said with a smile.

"You look beautiful."

My cheeks went pink. "Thank you."

~No One's Point of View~

Rose walked with Jack. She leaned in to talk to him. "There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it. Quite the scandal." She nodded her head towards a different couple. "And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals. And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madam Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children of course." She nodded her head towards Mr. Andrews and Miss O'Brady who were talking quietly. "And that woman that is talking to Mr. Andrews... you see her?"

Jack looked at Miss O'Brady. "Yes, I see her who is she?" He asked Rose softly.

"Her name is Miss Dorothy O'Brady."

"An Irish woman?"

"Half Irish." Rose corrected.

"What does she do?" He asked her softly.

"She sings a couple songs a night. Mr. Ismay pays her. She is quite famous in Ireland." Said Rose with a smile. Rose saw Dorothy laughing.

"Is she going to be singing tonight?" He asked watching Dorothy laugh with Mr. Andrews.

"Yes, she is." Rose said with a smile. "Do you want me to introduce her to you?"

"Yes. I love meeting a fellow artist so to speak." Jack said with a smile.

~DJ's Point of View~

I laughed lightly. "Mr. Andrews you are going to have to wait to find out what I sing. I like to keep a surprise every once and a while." I said still laughing lightly. For the last five minutes he has been trying to pry out what song I was going to sing.

"Dorothy." I heard a voice that I knew well.

I turned my head and saw Rose. "Hello lass." I said with a smile.

"I would like to introduce you to Jack Dawson."

I smiled. "Hello Mr. Dawson." I said holding out my hand.

He carefully took it and brought it up to his lips kissing it lightly. "It is nice to meet a fellow artist."

I smiled. "It is nice to meet you too. I take it Rose has told you what kind of artist I am."

"Yes, she did." He said with a quirky smile.

I heard someone call my name. I turned my head and saw Hartley coming towards me. "Yes, Mr. Hartley."

"The group is ready for you." He said bowing his head.

"Oh of course. Sorry excuse me." I said curtsying. "Enjoy the show. I will see you at the table shortly." I left the three of them to talk as I left with Mr. Hartley.

"You do have a song for tonight don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you need us to play?" He asked looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

I shook my head. "No, it is my own piece. I was going to do it A Capella."

"Oh alright Miss O'Brady."

We went into the dining area as everyone filed into the room.

I watched everyone take their seats. I saw Mr. Andrews coming into the room. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I was nervous as hell singing this song. It wasn't even from their time. This will be the second time that I would make a mistake of singing a second song from around my time. Needless to say I really hoped that no one would sing it later. I bit the inside of my lip and tapped my foot lightly in nerves.

Hartley came over to me. "You seem nervous Miss O'Brady. If you want we can play one song to calm you down. Is that alright?"

I looked at him. "Thank you. It will help calm me down."

Hartley nodded his head and went to start the band up.

I listened to the music begin and I went out into the hallway to catch my breath. I placed my hand carefully on the wall taking a deep breath. I was scared shitless needless to say. I guess it was performing another song from my time made me really worry because what if someone remembered it? I highly doubted it. I heard the song coming to an end and I picked the skirts of my gown and walked back into the room. I calmly went back over to the group and let out a sigh of relief on the inside. I was going to have to let it all out and sing my heart out.

"At this time welcome Miss Dorothy O'Brady." Said Hartley introducing me.

I took a deep breath and hummed the first note to make sure that I had it right. I felt everyone's eyes on me now. I felt nervous, but I knew once I started to sing I wouldn't be nervous any more.

"Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance,

For a break that would make it okay.

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough,

And it's hard, at the end of the day."

I closed my eyes hearing that everyone had gone silent. It was a whole different experience then what I was expecting from them. Usually they just talked during my songs, but then again yesterday no one hardly talked during my last song.

"I need some distraction,

Oh, beautiful release.

Memories seep from my veins.

Let me be empty,

Oh, and weightless,

And maybe I'll find, some peace tonight.

In the arms of the angel,

Fly away from here,

From this dark, cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

So tired of the straight line,

And everywhere you turn,

There's vultures and thieves at your back.

The storm keeps on twisting.

Keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack.

It don't make no difference,

Escape one last time.

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,

Oh, this glorious sadness,

That brings me to my knees.

In the arms of the angel,

Fly away from here,

From this dark, cold hotel room,

and the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here."

I opened my eyes hearing everyone clapping. I saw Thomas standing up clapping and so was Rose and Jack among others. I curtsied and came over to the table.

Thomas pulled out my chair for me.

I carefully sat down. "Thank you." I said softly to him.

Thomas sat down in his seat once again. "You're welcome." He said softly so no one else heard him, but me.

"Your own song Miss O'Brady?" Ismay asked looking at me.

I looked up at him. "Yes, Mr. Ismay it would be correct."

"Marvelous song Miss O'Brady." He praised me.

I bowed my head. I hated this part since I was with a group of people that I really didn't like all that much. I didn't mind Rose, Jack, or Molly. I definitely didn't mind Thomas.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship." I heard Ruth rudely say.

I looked over in the next seat that was beside Thomas where Jack was seated. I carefully picked up my wine glass and took a sip of it.

"The best I've seen, m'am. Hardly any rats." Jack replied.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was some assistance to my fiancee last night. This is foie gras. It's goose liver."

I tried not to choke on my wine. I didn't eat goose or even that liver. I felt really light headed and pale. I knew that I was going to have to try and eat to get my blood sugar up. Hearing about goose liver really didn't help any.

"What is Hockley hoping to prove, bringing this... bohemian... up here?" I heard Guggenheim.

I cleared my throat letting Guggenheim know I had heard him.

"Miss how do you take your caviar?" Asked the waiter that was beside me.

I looked up at him. "None thank you." I watched the waiter go. I continued to listen to what Cal was talking about. I tried not to roll my eyes at how stupid he really sounded.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?"

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor." Jack said with a smile.

Everyone had gotten salad served now.

I carefully picked up my fork for the salad.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" I heard Ruth say.

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you."

"Carpe diem." I said looking up from my food.

Jack looked at me. "See she knows what I am talking about." He said with a smile.

I felt Thomas's eyes on me. He was probably confused of why I said Carpe Diem, but I did mean what I said. I knew what I meant because I was doing it now. I felt Ruth's eyes on me. I connected my eyes with hers. "Is there something wrong Mrs. DeWitt Bukater?" I asked sweetly.

Her eyes went harder. "How are you going to make a living Miss O'Brady?" She snapped at me.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Sing." I stated. "If not sing be an artist." I said with a smile.

Rose looked at Thomas. "Mr. Andrew, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book."

I looked over at him and sat that he was writing again. "Yes, Mr. Andrews what are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He was always writing in that book and it bothered me a little bit and it peaked my curiosity.

Rose snatched the book from him. "Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?"

Thomas smiled sheepishly.

I looked away from Thomas when he looked out of the corner of his eyes at me.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?" Ismay said.

"All three million of them." Thomas replied.

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews."

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly." Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you, Rose."

I cleared my throat. "I should get heading back to my room." I said softly to everyone. I carefully got up from my chair. I felt Mr. Andrew's eyes on me as I stood up to my feet. "I will see you all tomorrow at the ball that Mr. Ismay has planned. Have a good evening." I said as I left the table. I walked out of the dining area and headed up the stairs.

"Miss O'Brady." I heard Jack say.

I stopped for a moment. "Yes, Mr. Dawson?" I asked looking at him.

"I asked Rose to go to a party with the third class." He said with a smile.

"Seizing the day I say." I said with a smile.

"Yes, Miss O'Brady."

"I wish you the both best of luck."

Jack smiled at me. "You and Mr. Andrews huh?"

My cheeks went red. "What gives you that idea?"

"You were with him earlier and you were laughing with him." He said with a sheepish grin.

I laughed lightly. "Well, he and I are friends nothing more Mr. Dawson."

"I think he likes you more then that Miss O'Brady. Don't miss out on love." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "And that goes the same for you Jack." I said softly. "I will see you around sometime."

"Yes, Miss O'Brady. Have a good evening."

"You too." I said softly. I walked up the stairs the rest of the way out onto the deck. I went to a spot where there was light and pulled out a little black book from my corset. I don't know why I kept it there, but I didn't want anyone to find it. I opened it and began to write another song. I hummed the tune to Come Josephine, in my flying machine as I wrote in my little black book. I was writing a song for my time and I wasn't going to try and sing it in this time since it was a piece that I loved so much. It was taking me weeks to write this out and tweaking it to make it just right in order to record it later. I was beginning to miss home and I was very slowly getting sea sick. Never once had I been on a ship in my life and I hadn't been on a boat since I was twelve years old.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine,

Going up she goes! Up she goes!

Balance yourself like a bird of a beam

In the air she goes! There she goes!

Up, up, a little bit higher

Oh! My! The moon in my flying machine

Going up, all on, Goodbye!" I heard an Irish male voice sing.

I whipped around and saw Thomas my book fell from my hands.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. He had heard the book fall I know he did. He walked over to me and carefully picked up the little black book. "What's this?"

My face went red. "It's my song book." I said softly.

He closed it and handed it to me. "You never stop amazing me." He said with a smile.

I was glad that he handed me my book back. "Thank you." I said softly, thanking him for returning my book. I couldn't really say much of anything to what he said about me amazing him. I turned away from him and put the book where I had hidden it before along with the pencil. I turned and faced him again.

"Are you alright?" He asked me softly.

I looked up at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You left before I got the chance to really talk to you."

My cheeks went red. "Sorry." I said softly. "I had to get away from all the talking. It's hard to ignore Mrs. DeWitt Bukater's glaring at me." I shook my head. "That woman really does hate me. I don't know why though."

"I would ignore her Miss O'Brady." He said softly touching my dark brown hair.

My cheeks went red. "It's hard not to. I guess it's just how I am." I said softly.

Thomas looked confused. "Are you sure that you are ok? You look a little peckish."

I bit the inside of my lip. "I'm fine. I promise."

Rose ran up to us. "Dorothy come with us..." She said with a smile.

I gave her a confused look.

Rose looked at Thomas. "You too Mr. Andrews." She grabbed onto my hand and began to tug me.

I ended up grabbing onto Thomas's hand and followed Rose to 3rd class deck where people were partying. I felt smoke entering my lungs when we got down there. "Why are we down here Rose?" I asked her confused.

"You two are always so busy. Party with us." Rose said.

I looked at Thomas. "You know... I think she is right."

Thomas smiled sheepishly. "I guess she is correct about that."

I saw Rose go to Jack and began to dance with him.

"Dance you two." They said together.

I looked at Thomas. "I guess we don't have much of a choice do we?" I said softly.

Thomas nodded his head. "I guess you are right Miss O'Brady."

I didn't notice that Rose and Jack had split up.

Rose pushed me and Jack pushed Thomas to each other causing us to bump into one another.

My cheeks heated up and I saw that his cheeks were pink as well.

He twirled me and we began to dance. "I guess we really didn't have much choice." He said laughing as we danced to a song that neither of us knew.

"Rose..." I simply said as we danced.

"Ah yes, young Rose..." He said laughing some more.

I laughed lightly and tried not to breath in the smoke that was in this part of the boat. "Well it seems Rose wants to see the two hardest workers on the ship that hardly have contact with anyone to have some fun time." I shrugged my shoulders. I noticed that people were moving out of the way and saw Rose and Jack dancing. I shook my head. "Oy that's Irish music you are dancing to!" I shouted laughing lightly. I had a mischievous twinkle in my eyes. I looked at Thomas. "I'll be right back." I made my way up to them. I got onto the table that they were dancing on and kicked my shoes off throwing them and noticed that Tommy had caught them. I smiled and listened the music and picked up the hems of my skirts and began to dance very Irish. I saw Thomas standing there watching me carefully every single movement that I was making. My cheeks were pink with blush and I knew I was glistening with sweat.

Jack looked over at me in shock.

"What? Didn't think a singer could dance?" I asked laughing as the music got faster. I moved my feet quicker to the beat and not missing a single step.

The music slowly died down. I carefully got down off of the table laughing lightly. I walked to Thomas with a sheepish smile.

"I don't think I have seen a girl move like that in years." He said laughing holding out his arm to me.

I laughed tiredly trying to get air in to my air deprived lungs. "I haven't danced like that in ten years." I said taking a few deep breaths.

Tommy came over to us with two pints of beer. He handed them to us.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically, but took it anyways. I saw Rose chugging hers. I shook my head and drank my down slower then her, but I still chugged it. I watched some guy spill a little bit of beer onto her skirts and she didn't care. I saw Rose's eyes lock onto me. She came over to me. "What is it lass?" I asked her confused.

"Care to prove some men wrong?"

I laughed lightly. "I don't have much choice do I lass?" I asked softly.

She grabbed my arm. "We will be right back Mr. Andrews."

I looked back at him giving him a pleading look, but saw him laughing lightly and following us to see what Rose had in mind.

"So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this." Rose said with a confident smile.

I knew right away what she was going to do. God I knew how to do this, but I hadn't done it in thirteen years. I let out a sigh knowing that I was going to have to join in on this one.

We were both in our stocking feet and got into ballet stance, our arms were raised, and we went up on point taking our weight onto the tips of our toes. She couldn't hold her stance for that long. I saw her face screw up in pain. I was still on my tip toes.

She looked at me in shock seeing me still in my stance.

"Rose I think I can do one better." I said softly.

She looked at me in wide eyes. "What are you going to..."

I carefully lifted my one foot off of the ground putting all of my weight onto one foot on my tip toes. I closed my eyes in pain knowing that this was probably the worst things that I could have ever done to my poor toes.

"My god." I heard Rose say in shock.

"Damn..." I heard Jack say who was holding onto Rose's arms keeping her balanced.

I carefully grabbed onto my ankle thankful enough that no one was going to see anything when I lifted my leg. I felt the pain burning in my right leg having all of the weight on it.

"Damn." I heard other men say.

"She has a lot of muscle control." Tommy said.

"Ow!" I yelled as I fell forward.

Thomas's hand shot out and grabbed onto me trying to keep me steady. "You alright?" He asked softly in my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said softly. I wasn't going to admit that my right foot hurt like hell. I had to be stronger then that. "I haven't done that in thirteen years."

Rose came up to us. "You proven that women can still do that." She said with a smile.

I smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't really trying to prove that."

"I couldn't even do that." She said with a giggle.

I shook my head. "You hurt yourself just by standing on two... Standing on one foot you would have probably fell and got hurt."

Rose nodded her head. She smiled and handed me another beer.

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me drunk Rose?"

Rose laughed lightly. "A little beer isn't going to hurt you."

I let out a sigh. _"It just might." _I thought to myself. I watched Rose give Thomas another one.

"Besides the two of you need to loosen up. You two are always so busy with work and it is what it is all about. You need to live a little. You are the one that said Carpe Diem." She said with a quirky smile.

My eyes went wide. "You are using my words against me aren't you lass?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

Tonight had turned out to be a long night for the four of us. Rose and Jack ended up disappearing. I had at least five pints of beer which was a record that I normally held. I normally didn't drink any more then five when I was in 2012. Thomas had the same amount as I did and even the both of us had wine upstairs at dinner so it made it hit a lot harder then it would have if we didn't have the wine at dinner.

I had collected my shoes from Tommy and walked with Thomas up the stairs towards first class. I laughed lightly as he cracked jokes that were quite funny and I hadn't heard them before.

"Young Rose's idea was wonderful." He said laughing lightly.

I laughed harder. "I guess we really do work too hard." I said trying not to stumble my own feet.

Thomas held me closer to his body trying to keep me steady on my feet when he wasn't so steady on his. "Yes, and we did have fun this evening didn't we?" He said with a bigger smile.

We ended up going onto the deck.

I looked up at the sky with a smile. "I am glad that I boarded this ship. This is truly a ship of dreams." I said as I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes.

He looked at me. "I am glad that you came too."

I turned my head slightly blush upon my cheeks. I didn't know if he meant it or not. I wasn't a ship builder. I was just a singer who just drew for fun. I felt his fingers run lightly through my hair.

He turned me slightly so I wasn't facing the ocean any more or the rail. His fingers knotted in my hair.

I had no idea what he was doing until I realized that he was leaning forward.

He captured my lips in a sweet kiss. His fingers were running lightly through my curls straightening them out.

My hands went up to the back of his head. I ran my fingers lightly through his hair. I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away from him and saw Mr. Ismay. "Mr. Ismay." I said in shock.

"This is clearly unprofessional." He said to me.

I bit the inside of my lip. I felt really bad now. I wanted to kill Ismay for ruining a moment with Thomas. "I should go." I rushed away from the two of them. I hated that Ismay ruined my moment with Thomas, but I was here to perform while getting close to him. No one was supposed to see us kissing if it happened. Now that it had happened there was no way for me to turn back now. I had to get Thomas trust and I had gotten it.

That is the end of chapter 4. Please tell me what you think of it. I would love a few more reviews then just one per chapter. I really want to continue with this story.


	5. Ball of Dreams

Lilyofthevalley798- Thank you. I am glad that you like Dorothy. Yeah damn Ismay is right. I will continue. You'll just have to wait and see what happens to Thomas.

BK Love-ah – I am glad that you love it. I hope you like this next chapter.

Eclipse- That's usually how it happens with my stories. I don't get reviews that often. I am just surprised that I got this many reviews so far. There might be more "Sexy time" coming soon for our two main characters. I hope you like this update.

Classicmovielover- Thank you. She might slip up revealing that she is from the future, but she might not. It is always worth the pondering.

Authoress Note: Here's the next chapter. There will be a dream in here which will actually be from Dorothy's time as if she got Thomas to come along with her. It is also going to get a little steamy. I wanted to do this tastefully to make it steamy. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 5

Ball of Dreams

"**Having a stranger in your house Dorothy Jean?" Mother screeched at me. **

**I let out a sigh. "He's not a stranger mom." I said, as I tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind my heavily pierced ear. "He is a long time friend. He had no place to go.**

"**You have yet to tell me who he is." **

"**Thomas... his name is Thomas." I said, softly as I leaned back against the wall.**

"**Thomas what?"**

"**Andrews." I said, with a smile.**

**My mother raised her eyebrow. "And you are allowing him to stay in your spare bedroom."**

"**Yes, mom." I said, looking at her.**

"**When do I get to meet him?"**

"**Now if you wanted to." **

"**Let me meet him then. I want to make sure that he's right for you."**

**My cheeks went red. "Mom!" **

"**I am just pulling on your leg." She said, laughing.**

**I went to the spare room and knocked on the door. "Thomas..." **

**Thomas opened the door. "Dorothy..." He said, with a sad smile.**

"**My mom wanted to meet you."**

**Thomas took my hand after stepping out of the room and closing his door behind him. He walked with me to meet my mom for the first time. **

"**Thomas this is my mother Susan. Susan Oakley. Mom this is Thomas Andrews."  
**

**My mother smiled at him. "It is nice to meet you Thomas." She said, holding out her hand. **

**Thomas took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand like the gentleman that he was. "The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Oakley." He said, with a smile. **

"**How long will you be staying with my daughter?"**

"**Mom." I said alarmingly. "He can stay as long as he wants to." **

"**Dorothy the only way that he would stay as long as he wants to is if he loves you."**

**My cheeks went red.**

"**And I know your record with boys isn't the greatest." **

"**Mother I lo-" **

I awoke shooting straight up in my bed. My cheeks were burning. I took a few deep calming breaths. I ran my fingers through my pretty much straight hair now. I didn't have no curlers with me to make my hair style look the way it was when I had first come onto the ship. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said softly

My maid Barbra came into the room. "I am here to help you get ready Miss."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Barbra." I allowed her to help me into my gown which was a deep blue. She had styled my hair again putting the curls back into it after what had happened with Thomas straightening out my hair when he ran his fingers through it.

"Anything else Miss?"

"No, thank you Barbra."

"You're welcome Miss."

I watched her go and I decided to go on a walk. Meet up with Rose since she had decided to help me get ready for the ball that was supposed to happen this evening. Tomorrow night would be harder on me then any other night that I would ever have. I knew that tomorrow would be the last sun set that the Titanic would see. I still hadn't gotten a chance to get real close to Thomas other then the sweet kiss that we had shared with one another. I fingered the pieces of hair that wouldn't go back into my hair style and walked out the door. I walked slowly down the corridors of the ship. I saw Mr. Andrews talking with someone which was Ismay. I kept walking making sure that my eyes didn't meet up with his beautiful eyes.

"Dorothy!" I heard Rose call out to me.

I smiled when I saw her. I walked quickly over to her. "Rose." I said, with a smile.

"How was your night last night?" She asked, with a smile.

I smiled a sad smile.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mr. Andrews and I... we um..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "We kissed."

Rose's eyes went wide. "You and him kissed. Dorothy that is amazing news." She said, grabbing onto my hand squeezing it lightly.

I looked down. "It wasn't professional of me and him to kiss."

"Who said that?"

I let out a sigh. "Mr. Ismay."

"Of course. The one who hired the both of you." Rose let out a sigh. "Ignore what he says. You two deserve to be happy. You two are happy when you are around one another aren't you?"

I looked up at Rose and nodded my head. "Yes, I am happy with him." I said, with a small smile. "He's happy with me I think He did kiss me after all." I wasn't real sure about the entire thing. I know he kissed me I wasn't sure if he was going to be with me or not at this moment.

"Are you still going to the ball tonight?" She asked, me softly.

I nodded my head. "I have three songs to sing tonight." I said, with a sheepish smile. "I can't really say no to Ismay. He paid me to sing tonight."

"You don't have to sing you can return the money to him."

"I could. I know I could, but then he would charge me a whole lot more for me just being on the ship besides having a ticket for first class." I shook my head. "He is a bastard for that."

Rose gasped. "You swear so freely."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I am not a true lady if I worked on machines now am I?"

Rose laughed lightly. "I guess you are right." She said, with a smile.

"What time did you want to stop by my room?" I asked, softly locking my dark brown eyes with her bluish colored ones.

"I will stop by at six to help you get ready. I'll bring the gown with me along with some jewelry to go with it. You would want to look good for tonight wouldn't you?"

I nodded my head.

"I am sure Mr. Andrews will love what ever you wear."

My face went red. "I suppose he would." I said, with a weak smile.

Rose smiled. "I am sure tonight he won't take his eyes off of you."

I looked away. "I should get going so I can get some practice in before tonight's show. I will see you tonight then." I said, with a smile.

"I will see you tonight."

I waved and headed to the practice room.

~Thomas's Point of View~ (Change in point of view about time huh?)

I walked over to young Rose after I saw Dorothy talking to her. I watched Dorothy leave before I made it to young Rose's side. "Where is she off to?" I asked, softly wondering why she left in a hurry.

Rose smiled at me. "She wanted to get the songs right for tonight. She was going to the practice room to get the songs right for tonight's performance."

I let out a sigh on the inside. I felt that she was avoiding me now. I had given Ismay a piece of my mind earlier saying that what we did in our free time didn't matter as long as it wasn't in the public's eye. The kiss last night that I shared with her was sweet. No one was around at all and why should it have mattered. I missed feeling her lips against mine.

"What is going on between you and Dorothy?" Rose asked, me quirking a delicate eye brow.

I felt my face flush. I wanted to try and explain it to Rose, but surely she wouldn't understand since she was a young child still.

"Are you two... you know in love with each other?"

"Ah young sweet Rose... I do love her, but if she loves me I do not know." I said, softly admitting I didn't know if Dorothy did like me or not. I still called her by Miss O'Brady and she hadn't corrected me yet by saying call her by her real name.

Rose's smile seemed to grow wider. "What if I told you that she liked you back Mr. Andrews?"

My words seemed to fail me at the moment. What she had said shocked me. Dorothy liking me? She is a beautiful talented young woman with an amazing voice and I was just a ship builder that followed orders.

Dorothy was completely different then any other woman that I have met. She was a pistol and never took kindly to people saying one bad thing about her. She was also one to make me worry. I was concerned about her. I really was.

"Mr. Andrews..."

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes, young Rose?"

"If you like her so much ask her to dance with you." She said, with a smile. "You two deserve to be happy. Don't let Mr. Ismay order you two to stay apart. I see how she looks at you... and you at her."

My eyes widened. She had seen those looks that we exchanged to one another? I didn't even know that Dorothy had even looked at me differently. I would always sneak looks at her.

"You should go and see her and ask her to dance with you at the ball tonight."

"Now?"

Rose nodded her head vigorously. "Yes."

I nodded my head. I knew that I had to. I needed to see her. "See you tonight."

She smiled. "See you tonight and good luck."

I went to go and find her.

~DJ's Point of View~

"Ooh ámame  
Me muero por besarte ámame  
Ooh ámame  
Ya no quiero rogarte ámame." I sang finishing up the third song that I was going to sing for the night.

There was a knock on the door.

I blinked a few times. Who would be coming down to the rehearsal hall of the ship. I picked up the skirts of my dark blue gown and walked to to the door. I opened it and saw Thomas standing there. "Mr. Andrews?" I said in surprise. "What... what are you doing here?" I asked, more like squeaked. My heart rate was already through the roof just upon seeing him. My cheeks were red.

"I asked Rose where you were." He said softly.

"Oh..." I said, blinking a few times.

"I was wondering if you um... would like to dance with me at the ball."

"I would... love to." I said with a smile my cheeks were still dusted over with red.

"Wonderful." He said with a smile.

I smiled a small smile. "I'll see you tonight."

He smiled at me. "I will see you tonight." He took my hand and placed a kiss onto it causing me to blush again.

I watched him leave. I let out a sigh and saw the 8 band members coming to the rehearsal hall.

"Miss O'Brady do you need us for tonight?" Asked Hartley.

I shook my head. "No, I won't I am planning on doing what I did last night again." I said, with a smile.

"See you tonight then Miss O'Brady."

I nodded my head and curtsied before leaving the eight of them to do their job. I decided to take a nice long walk around the ship. I just wanted to clear my thoughts as I walked. I don't know how long I walked really, but it was long enough for me to notice that the other rich people were heading to their rooms to get ready for the ball.

I let out a sigh and headed towards my room. My thoughts were on Thomas. I couldn't help, but think about him and what was to come when Sunday evening came almost Monday morning the sinking. I knew that I would have to reveal to Thomas sooner or later that I was from 2012 and not this time... I knew that I wasn't acting like the true lady that I should've when I was here, but that was what drawn Thomas closer to me. I walked into my room and not, but six minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I went to the door and opened it. "Rose... come in." I said softly.

Rose came into my room with a bag of things. "You alright?" She asked looking at me.

I looked at her. "I'm fine."

"You look like you have been doing a lot of thinking." Rose said, as she placed the bag down on my bed.

I looked at him. "I guess you could say that. Don't worry." I said with a smile.

"Well, let's get you ready then." She said, with an even bigger smile.

I allowed her to help me into a gown that I thought wouldn't fit me. Rose had a small chest then I did, but some how she got it to fit me. She styled my hair down and put a nice gold band in my hair that had gem stones handing on it. The dresses color was a medium blue with beading on it. The gems on the band matched the gown.

"Look in the mirror." She said with a smile.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. "This isn't me..." I said my eyes widening. Rose had made me look like I was royal.

"But it is and you look really beautiful." Rose said with a huge smile.

I bit the inside of my lip. This was probably the most expensive dresses that I have ever worn in my entire life.

Rose smiled at me. "Did you want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "I'll go down by myself. This is a ball after all. I know you wish you were walking down with Jack instead of that bastard Cal."

Rose looked at me in shock.

I laughed lightly. "Sorry I'm not going to lie about that. He really is."

Rose smiled. "Yes, he is."

"I'll see you down there ok?"

"Alright." Rose headed out of the room. "Good luck tonight." She said with a wink.

I smiled. "Thank you." I knew that I was going to need it. I looked back in the mirror and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I decided to head out of my room and go to where the party was being held. I carefully walked down the stairs earning stares from men. I knew it was because of the gown that Rose allowed me to borrow. I saw Thomas stop talking to Captain Smith to look up at me. My cheeks went red when I saw him looking at me.

Ismay walked up to me. "Miss O'Brady you'll be singing first." He barked.

I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to punch him right then and there, but I would wait until tomorrow night to do that. I would punch him right into the little boat that he would board on. "Yes, sir." I said softly walking away from him heading to where the band was.

"You alright there Miss O'Brady?" Asked Hartley, who was looking fairly concerned about me.

"I'm fine." I said, with a small smile which was fake. I was pissed with Ismay. He was trying his damnedest to get under my skin and he succeeded.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm fine really. Mr. Ismay told me I am to sing first is all." I said, with another forced smile.

The eight men nodded their heads in understanding.

I walked towards the front as all of the first class was in the same room together. I took a deep calming breath and hummed the first note to make sure that I got the tune right.

"Midnight." My voice rang out.

I heard people stopping in their tracks to listen to the song.

"Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight

The withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan

Memory

Alone in the moonlight

I can smile happy your days (I can dream of the old days)

Life was beautiful then

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again.

Every street lamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning

Someone mutters and the street lamp gutters

And soon it will be morning

Daylight

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life

And I mustn't give in

When the dawn comes

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin

Burnt out ends of smoky days

The still cold smell of morning

A street lamp dies, another night is over

Another day is dawning

Touch me,

It is so easy to leave me

All alone with the memory

Of my days in the sun

If you touch me,

You'll understand what happiness is

Look, a new day has begun..."

I looked around and saw that everyone was in shock. I looked over my shoulder at the group and nodded my head saying that they could start playing. I walked slowly through the crowd and knew Ismay would want me to sing another song soon. I went to get a drink quickly before my throat dried out. I got a glass of wine and took a small sip of the red liquid.

"Dorothy." I heard Rose's voice.

I quickly turned around and looked at her. "Yes, Rose what is it?"

"You alright?" She asked sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"You sounded like you were going to cry with that song."

"Oh... that's probably why I was getting stares like that. I'm fine." I said with a small smile.

"Mr. Andrews is looking for you." She said, with a smile.

I looked at her my cheeks were red again.

"Go find him." She said, pushing my shoulder lightly.

I nodded my head and went to go and find him. I walked around the crowd and tried to find him.

"Miss O'Brady." I heard his voice.

I turned quickly and walked up to him.

"I was searching for you."

I smiled. "I know Rose told me. I was over by the refreshments table that is probably why you didn't see me."

"Oh." He said softly.

I heard a slow waltz styled music playing. I looked up at him. I knew the look in his eyes he wanted to ask me to dance.

"Miss O'Brady..."

"Thomas please... call me Dorothy..."

His eyes widened.

"I know I haven't corrected you on that, but please call me Dorothy." I said, softly with a smile graving my red painted lips.

He nodded his head. "Dorothy would you like to dance?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I don't know how to waltz though."

"I'll show you how." He said softly. He held out his hand.

I took his hand and he pulled me close slowly leading me through the steps of the waltz that they were playing. I had accidentally step on his toes.

"Watch my toes." He said softly his voice held a little bit of pain.

"Sorry." I said softly. "I told you I wasn't any good with waltzes." I said laughing lightly.

Thomas laughed as well. "I kind of hard to find that you took ballet, but never learned any of the other dances."

I shook my head. "Ballet was short lived. 13 years out of it. I was surprised that I could even do what I did last night." I said being as careful as I could not to step on his feet.

We danced like that for a bit longer until Ismay came up to me.

"Your song in two minutes."

I let out a sigh and looked at Thomas.

"Go on." He said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded my head.

He kissed my hand lightly and then allowed me to go back to where I was when I sang the first song.

I was upset that Ismay had came and bothered me, but that is what I was being paid for. I let out a sigh and hummed the first not of the second song that I was going to sing. I knew that they were probably just going to listen even though that this was a salsa song.

"Amame!

Siempre estoy pensando

En tu amor y nada más  
Cansada de este sueño  
Quiero hacerlo realidad  
Que sigas en mi amor estoy perdiendo  
En encontrar  
El tiempo está pasando y no puedo esperar  
Porque estar sin ti  
Es como no vivir  
Si tu me hicieras tuya yo sería feliz  
Ooh ámame  
Me muero por besarte ámame  
Ooh ámame  
Ya no quiero rogarte ámame

Ohhhh yeah

Casi es imposible  
De calmar esta pasión  
Te quiero tanto baby  
Que me duele el corazón  
Porque cuando te miro no me puedo con tener  
Quisira abrasarte pa' que sientas mi querer  
Porque estar sin ti  
Como no vivir  
Si tu me hicieras tuya yo sería feliz  
Ooh ámame  
Me muero por besarte ámame  
Ooh ámame  
Ya no quiero rogarte ámame."

I quickly walked away to allow the band to play again. I found Thomas again. "I hope Mr. Ismay doesn't interrupt us again." I said softly to him.

Thomas nodded his head. "I know what you mean." He said with a smile. He handed me a glass of wine. "You sounded good up there. I didn't understand the words, but still heavenly none the less."

I smiled. "It was Spanish." I said as I took the wine from him. "Thank you." I said softly. I took a sip of it.

"Spanish? How many languages do you actually know."

I stood there and thought for a moment. "At least four." I said looking at him. "Some of them I am better at others not so much." I said with a small smile.

We spent some time talking then Ismay once again came up to me to tell me to sing my final song for the night.

I gave Thomas a weak smile.

"Go on I will be right in front." He said with a smile.

I smiled and did something that I thought I wouldn't do again at least not in a full crowded room. I placed a kiss on his cheek. I went back up front and turned around seeing that Thomas did like he said he would. I hummed the first note of the song and closed my eyes.

"I could lose my heart tonight

If you don't turn and walk away

'Cause the way I feel I might

Lose control and let you stay

'Cause I could take you in my arms

And never let go

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

I could only wonder how

Touching you would make me feel

But if I take that chance right now

Tomorrow will you want me still?

So I should keep this to myself

And never let you know

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right

And I guess I should try to do what I should do

But I could fall in love

Fall in love with you

Siempre estoy soñada en ti

Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel

Abrazadome con ansias locas

Imaginando que me amos

Cómo yo podia amar a ti

So I should keep this to myself

And never let you know

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love

I could fall in love

With you..." I sang.

I heard Thomas gasp.

I opened my eyes. I knew I sang with so much emotion that it was different then any other song that I sang in the past. I walked up to Thomas. "Are you ok?" I asked softly.

He nodded his head and took my hand leading me out of there. "When did you put so much passion into a song?" He asked looking at me taking deep breaths of the cool night air.

I blinked a few times. "I guess I was singing it with so much passion because that song really means something to me." I said softly taking shallow breaths so I didn't go into an attack that I usually got with cooler air that I wasn't use to. I looked at Thomas. "Thomas I must ask you... about last night..."

"The kiss?" He asked softly.

I nodded my head. "Why did you kiss me?"

Thomas took a deep breath. "Dorothy even though we haven't known each other for all that long. I feel like I am connected to you."

I walked closer to him. "Connected as in how?" I asked.

He came closer to me running his fingers lightly through my hair. He leaned in and kissed me again.

I moaned out softly into his kiss. I was happy that he was kissing me again. My fingers tangled into his graying hair.

He pulled away. "Tomorrow evening meet in my room." He said softly to me.

"What for?" I asked softly.

"Unless you want to come to my room right now." He said pulling me closer to him.

My cheeks went redder realizing what he had met. "Thomas." I whispered softly before kissing him once again.

He picked my up bridal style carrying me towards his room.

I knew what he was wanting... no what he needed... I realized I needed him as much as he needed me. This was forbidden I knew that, but there was no harm if I could get him to come to my time to stay with me.

He nudged the door open with his foot to his room and walked inside carrying me. He placed me down on my feet before closing the door behind us. He feverishly kissed me and his fingers knotting in my hair this time.

My fingers tangled into his and felt him backing me up. I felt my legs touch his bed and I fell backwards with him on top of me.

Our kisses turned more and more intimate. His tongue battling mine.

I was kind of glad that he didn't feel the indentation on my tongue from the ring I had to remove to come to this time.

One by one our clothing was taken off. Slowly painfully slowly. He kissed the skin that he exposed. This was so sinfully sweet. I couldn't keep my heart rate down. I could tell that his wasn't doing any better than mine.

I felt him pin me to the bed. I gasped out as he latched onto the side of my neck. God I never felt this way with anyone. Not even my ex-fiance. I had to admit Thomas knew what he was doing. He is probably someone that I could ever ask for. He was amazing.

We made sweet love to one another.

Thomas collapsed next to me. His head nuzzled in the crook of my neck.

I rolled onto my side curling up next to him.

"Dorothy..." He said tiredly.

I looked up him tiredly. "Yes?" I asked tiredly.

He looked down at me. "I love you..."

"Thomas... I love you too." I said softly.

Thomas moved slightly to cover us with the blanket that was at the end of the bed. He rolled over and kissed me softly on the lips.

I knew that I had to save him. I had to. Just then I realized something. _"SHIT!" _I scolded myself mentally. I had forgotten to take one thing with me and that was pills just to make sure that if I did something like this I wouldn't end up... well you know. I ended up giving up to my sleep. Thomas steady breathing had lulled me off to sleep. I was glad that I met him now and I just hoped that I could save him. I don't think that I could live without him now that I found him.

This is the end of chapter 5. I am not sure if I added too much information. This is probably the longest chapter that I have written for this story. Please tell me what you think of it. I hope I did this chapter some justice.


	6. Final Day Light

Shalmarrose- I am glad that you love this story. I will try my best to not kill him off. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Classicmovielover- Thank you. I was hoping that when I made that chapter tastefully. Yep she forgot her BC. Hm I guess we are going to have to figure out. I would wonder what his expression would be if she was pregnant later... that is if he lives. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

EnjoyItAll8000- I am glad that you loved it. I have no idea what is going to happen yet, I don't want to ruin it for the readers. It is a surprise. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Authoress Note: Here is the next chapter. This will be coming through the day of the final day that the Titanic sees day light. There will also be a dream in this chapter again. It feels like I am over doing the dreams, but I feel that they wake up my OC Dorothy a little bit. Kind of making her realize what life could be like with Thomas there in the future with her. The following chapter after this one will be the sad chapter. Then we will go back to the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Final Day Light

**I awoke sitting up carefully holding onto my belly which was swelled like I was three months into a pregnancy, which I was. Thomas was in bed next to me. **

**Thomas nuzzled the side of my neck. "Morning." He said softly. **

**I smiled at him. "Morning."**

"**How did you sleep love?" He asked placing his hand on my baby bump. **

"**I slept good. How about you?" **

"**I slept great. The babies didn't make it hard on you did they?"**

**I shook my head. "No, they didn't Thomas." **

I shot awake.

Thomas awoke to me shooting awake.

"Shit..." I said as I scrambled out of his bed. I quickly changed back into my gown that I wore the night before.

Thomas laughed lightly. "You don't have to hurry Dorothy. We got time before everyone else is awake on the ship."

"I don't want anyone knowing that we were in the same room together." I said softly as I fixed my hair.

Thomas carefully got up and I couldn't help, but to look at him. I felt my temperature go up a little bit.

God I couldn't look at him like this. "I will see you at the service?"

Thomas smiled and walked over to me after putting some of his clothes back on. "Yes, Dorothy you will. Dress nice though love."

I smiled. "I will." I said softly.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I will come by your room to get you."

"Alright." I said softly. "See you shortly." I said before walking out of his room making sure that I wasn't seen by anyone. I slipped back into my room to wash up as quickly as I could. I made sure that I was in an under-gown so the maid didn't know I was gone. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said softly.

My maid came into the room. "I am here to help you get ready Miss."

I smiled and brought out my corset that I really wish I didn't have to wear. I grabbed my dress as well that I was going to wear that day. I chose the one that I had made with a high collar even though I had my bruises on the sides of my neck covered up with foundation that I had hidden most of the time.

She helped me into my corset and helped me into my purple colored dress that was darker then one of the other ones that I had. She styled my hair into loose curls and left it down. She placed a clip into my hair carefully.

I put my own makeup on instead of allowing her to do that.

"Will that be all Miss?"

"Yes, it will." I said softly.

My maid bowed her head and left the room to go and check on her other clients that she had on the ship.

I fingered my curls carefully before I heard someone knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Thomas. I smiled.

"Good morning Miss O'Brady."

I knew why he was doing that so Mr. Ismay wouldn't catch us in a relationship. "Good morning Mr. Andrews." I said as I curtsied. I really hated doing this. Curtsying wasn't my thing at all. I hated it very much.

Thomas offered his arm to me.

I took it carefully and walked with him.

"I meant what I said last night." He whispered softly to me so no one else could hear us.

I looked up at him my cheeks were burning with blush again. "I know." I said softly. "I meant what I said as well last night."

Thomas smiled at me as we walked to the service that morning.

I really one to go to services unless it was for a wedding or a funeral, but I supposed that this would give me a little courage to continue on my journey.

"You alright?" He asked me concerned.

I blinked a few times. "I'm fine." I said softly.

We walked into the service and took our places.

Captain Smith was leading us in the hymn, "Almighty Father Strong to Save."

The service seemed to drag on for me, but it was a good thing. I zoned out every once and a while when people talked, but I would snap back in realizing that I needed this.

Thomas looked at me after the service was over. "Join on the tour?" He asked me softly.

I smiled. "I really should be practicing my next song." I said softly. "But I suppose I can take some time to join you on a tour."

Thomas smiled. "I won't keep you long." He said softly into my ear.

I blushed. "Mr. Andrews..." I said softly. "We got to keep professional. Don't want Mr. Ismay to blow a gasket would we?" I said into his ear.

He nodded his head. "I know."

Later that afternoon we were walking on tour. We had went into a Nautilus room.

I was ignoring what was going on around me. I heard Cal talking.

"Reminds me of my Harvard days." He said smugly.

I scoffed and went up towards the front of the tour group to get away from Cal. I would probably punch him as well as Ismay if I got to them tonight. I looked at Rose. "What happened to your cheek?" I asked softly, even though I knew what had happened to her cheek.

"Nothing." She said softly to me.

"You're lying to me. It was him wasn't it?" I asked jestering my eyes towards Cal.

She nodded her head. "Yes..." She said softly.

I felt a growl bubble up into my throat. I knew that I was going to hit him. I really hoped that the movie James Cameron wasn't 100% true, but so far it was. I was going to hit him when I got the chance to. I hated him a lot more now.

"The next stop on our tour will be the bridge. This way, please." Thomas said with a smile.

I walked carefully with him. I knew that this was going to be a long day since I had to listen to Ruth and Cal for most of the time. I was listening to everything that Thomas was saying. He knew a lot and I was actually surprised with how much I was learning from him. We were walking near the boats when I heard Rose speak up.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats time the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." Rose said softly.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. My nerves were getting worse as the day wore on. I knew what was going to happen tonight. I couldn't help it. I was a little scared. I had swam in cold water before, but this water was a lot colder than what I had swam in before.

"About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." He said pointing along the deck. "But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled."

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" Cal said.

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." Thomas sounded sure of himself.

I bit the inside of my lip. I couldn't stand there any more. I had to get away from the group for a little bit before I broke down. I couldn't allow myself to break down not in front of everyone. "You say it is unsinkable Mr. Hockley. What if the inevitable was to happen? Proving that this ship isn't unsinkable as you thought." I said. I knew I said something wrong, but I couldn't help stating that.

Cal looked at me and glared. "What makes you say that? God couldn't strike this ship down."

"I was only saying what if." I said coolly. "Then only half would survive if this ship sinks." I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." I said softly leaving the group.

~No One's Point of View~

"What the hell was that all about."

"Cal can't you see that she is scared. She is afraid of what if the ship does sink. Only half of us on this ship will get saved." Rose said.

"At least the better half will be saved." He said with a smirk. "And she goes with the ship too."

Rose gasped. "How can you say something like that about Dorothy. She has tried to be nice to you."

"Rose." Cal said warningly. "She isn't like us at all. She is a third class trying to be first class by the way she talks."

Mr. Andrews cleared his throat. "Enough talk. Nothing will happen to the ship." He said calmly.

~DJ's Point of View~

I sat in the rehearsal room all by myself taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. My nerves were really getting bad now. I knew that I would end up having a panic attack if I wasn't careful. I didn't have my meds to keep me calm. My head was between my knees as I took more deep breaths. I was worried. I really was. I had to do things that I thought wasn't possible for me. I knew that this was going to be a major task. I would probably have to go into parts of the ship that would have water in them if I had to help find Jack later.

I leaned back in the chair and ran my hands over my face thinking of what I had said earlier. I really hoped that I didn't reveal anything that would cause people to be suspicions of me. I couldn't handle that. I took a deep breath again and let it out slowly.

I didn't even know what song I was going to sing tonight. I thought maybe singing a song that I sang before. I knew that the mood that I was in the song would fit. I heard people outside of the door. I got up and went to the door. I saw that it was the eight men that played the music on the ship.

"Miss O'Brady are you going to need us to play with you tonight?" Mr. Hartley asked me softly.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Mr. Hartley I will be needing you. We got a lot to work on." I said with a small smile.

"One of your own songs?"

"Yes."

"Alright Miss O'Brady." He said with a smile.

We slowly began to go over the song. I was actually surprised that they caught on that quickly. It really meant a lot that they could. I already knew that these eight men weren't going to survive this and I felt bad, but I knew that I couldn't save them. My mind was only focused on one person and that was to try and get Thomas to come with me. It was going to be a hard task.

I was happy with what we got down and it was really good. I smiled at the eight men. "Thank you for practicing with me."

"Any time Miss O'Brady. We will see you at dinner tonight."

I smiled. "I will see you then." I said softly. I walked out of the room after curtsying. I walked towards my room. I realized that it was so close to dinner time that I still had to get ready for the final performance that everyone thought was just the fifth performance from me. I walked into my room and saw my maid was already there.

"Miss did you want me to help you get ready for tonight."

I smiled at her. "Yes..." I said softly.

She smiled and went and got a gown from my closet. She also grabbed a few other things. She helped me into my gown which was green and was well designed if I must say so myself. This was probably the gown that I put the most work into just to wear only once. I had put beading onto it that worked out well with the fabric. It was sleeveless though and I knew that there weren't many dresses that were sleeveless and showed an amount of cleavage that was decent for these times. "Miss do you want me to put your hair up or leave it down?"

"Leave it down." I said softly.

"Alright Miss." She said as she styled my hair again fixing my curls. She put a beautiful comb into my hair and helped putting my necklace on around my neck.

I carefully did my makeup again and put my earrings in. I put my ring that my sister had given me on my right ring finger I slipped a bracelet onto my left wrist. The final thing that I did was paint my lips red. I fingered the curl that was in the way of my dark brown eyes.

"Is that all Miss?"

"Yes, that will be all." I said softly. "Don't worry about coming in tonight." I said softly.

"Alright Miss." She said softly bowing her head before she left the room.

I looked back at the mirror and took a deep breath. I didn't tell Thomas that he should come to my door tonight, but I would make it clear tonight that I would want him in my room tonight before anything else happened. I fingered the curl again that was in front of my dark brown eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the door to walk out of the room. I opened the door and headed to meet up with the band. I saw Thomas talking to Captain Smith and Ismay.

I walked past them. I felt Thomas's eyes on me when he saw me walking by. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled a small smile before I went over to meet the band. I walked into the room with them to help them set up. I heard people from first class coming into the room and I knew that it was almost dinner time. I had already placed my order with the cooks since everyone else was ordering before we began anyways.

I took a deep breath and felt eight pair of eyes on me.

"Miss O'Brady are you alright?" asked Hartley.

I turned and faced him. "I'm fine. Just nerves." I said softly. I began to count backwards in my mind. I needed to calm down before I started singing again. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy on me later tonight. I just wanted to get this part over and go to Thomas.

"Ready Miss O'Brady?"

I looked at him again and nodded my head. "Yes, Mr. Hartley." I said softly. "When ever you are ready."

Mr. Hartley nodded his head and went to start the band up.

I took a deep breath and knew that this wasn't going to be easy on me. I heard the music begin. I opened my eyes and knew that I had to put emotion into this song just to do it justice.

"Hands touch, eyes meet

Sudden silence, sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far

Don't lost sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl

Every so often we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb

She who's winsome, she wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And heaven knows

I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl."

I paused for a few moments. Listening to the music. I began to add the reprise of the song which was supposed to be sung by another.

"Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl."

I heard people clapping around me. I made sure my emotions were in check. I was so close to crying when I sang this sad song. I knew that it wasn't easy for me to sing it anyways. I saw Thomas standing there clapping for me. I carefully walked back over to the table and Thomas already had my seat pulled out for me. I carefully sat down. "Thank you." I said softly.

Thomas pushed my chair in and then sat down next to me. "You're welcome Miss O'Brady." He said softly.

I felt Molly's eyes on me. "Yes, Molly." I said softly before looking up at her.

"That song..."

I blinked a few times. "Yes? What about it?" As I took a sip of my wine.

"Rose told us that you sang it before except for the last part... She told us that it was because something happened to you." She said almost like she was my mother.

I chocked on my wine. I began to cough. I placed my wine glass down and hit my chest lightly to stop coughing.

Thomas automatically started to rub my back to get the coughing to subside.

I looked over at him and stopped coughing. "Thanks." I said softly.

"You're welcome." He said softly.

I cleared my throat. "I wouldn't say something bad happened to me." I said softly. "Just a relationship that didn't work out." I shook my head. "He wanted me because of the money that I made. I wouldn't give him any. He also wanted something else that I wouldn't give." I said softly trying my best not to blush. "So he left. He is with a blond haired girl now. What I sang in that song saying that I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. It's true. I am not lucky like some. I had to make my own money to make it this far." I said softly.

"Oh so you are like me then." Molly said with a smile.

I smiled a small smile. "I guess you can say that."

The rest of dinner went silently. Cal had made some snide comments which I ignored him.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me. I'm going to go for the night. Thank you all for a great night." I said softly before getting up. My eyes locked with Thomas's light brown eyes and I smiled. "Have a good night all." I said softly before leaving the room.

I rushed up the stair case to the deck to take a few deep breaths of the cold air. That was a mistake for me. I gasped trying to get air to go into my lungs. I hated being not able to take deep breaths of air when it was cold out my lungs wouldn't allow it or I would go into an attack and I didn't need that. I took a shallow breath and was able to get some air into my lungs. I leaned against the rail and knew that in less then seven hours everything was going to go to hell. I hummed the tune from the song that I had just sang and heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Dorothy." I heard Thomas say softly.

I turned to him and smiled. "Thomas." I said softly.

"You alright?" He asked looking concerned for me.

"I'm fine." I said lying a little bit. I knew I wasn't because my nerves were frazzled. I wanted to tell him so badly that I wasn't from this time, but I couldn't not until it came to the very end.

"You sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yes." I said with a smile. "I thought you would be with the guys smoking and drinking?"

He shook his head. "No. I wanted to be closer to you."

I smiled and walked closer to him.

He pulled me closer to his body and kissed me softly on the lips.

I pulled away from him. I saw confusion written over his face. I grabbed his hand and led him down to my room. "No one is hardly over in this part of the ship. They end up drinking some more." I said as I brought him into my room. I closed my door quickly before kissing him again on the lips. I was trying to make sure that this was real. I wanted to make sure that he was real. My fingers tightened in his hair as I kissed him.

His kissed turned feverish. His fingers were tangled in my curly hair. He was lading me backwards towards my bed.

I felt my knees touch the bed and I fell back onto the bed him on top of me. My face was flushed and so was his. I knew that this was going to be a repeat of last night. I wanted to take dominance, but didn't know if it was a good idea. I quickly turned him onto his back and I was on top of him. I placed heated kisses down his throat.

Our clothes ended up all over the place in my room this time.

He ended up flipping me over kissing me hard on the mouth again. His hands gently stroking my bare form.

I loved this feeling. It was the best feeling that I could ask for all over again. I closed my eyes in pleasure and moaned out.

He reached his release and rolled over so he wasn't pressing his weight onto me.

I curled up beside him laying my head on his chest. "Thomas... I love you." I said softly as I pulled the covers up over our naked forms.

"I love you too Dorothy." He said placing a kiss on my temple.

We ended up falling asleep underneath the covers that I had pulled over us.

A shudder was felt through the ship.

I shot up awoken by the shudder that I felt.

Thomas had awoken as well.

I knew that it was time. This wasn't going to end well. I knew already. If I got him to come with me he would be thought of dead in this time, even though he would be very much a live.

That is the end of chapter 6. Please let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to be really sad. I know some of you say save Thomas... the next chapter will tell you whether he lives or parish like everyone else did. I would love a few reviews before I post chapter 7. I am going to be posting the next chapter of "The Whisperer" up in the next day or so and I will update "The Captain's Daughter" as well as soon as I get it written up. Anyways please review.


	7. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I fixed Chapter six some. It was brought up to me and I am not mad or anything I need reviews like that to help me out. I don't want to mean any harm to anyone. I realized that I might not get some reviews because of putting religion in there. I tried to fix it the best I could so it wasn't so demeaning to those who are actually in the religion. Once again I am sorry and it is fixed. I might rego over it, but hopefully I fixed it so I get more reviews.


	8. Past the Point of No Return

Lilyofthevalley798- It's alright. I am glad that you liked the last chapter. Yeah this next chapter is going to be epic. Awe I am glad that you think that. They make me love him more too. He was a really sweet person to save all those people. I hope you like this chapter.

Eclipse: Yep. I am not sure if it is going to happen or not got to wait and find out. I fixed the last chapter so it would be less religious. I hope you like this chapter.

Shalmarrose- You will get to see Rose and DJ interact in this chapter. It is a surprise whether or not Jack lives too. I know what you mean. I hope you like this chapter.

Kie1993- Thank you. I hope you like this chapter.

Maggie- I am glad that you like this story. I never really thought about becoming an author really. I don't think that I am good enough to be one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Authoress Note: Here is the next chapter. This was a hard chapter to write really without me crying. I actually put Titanic to watch it to write this next chapter to give me inspiration. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 7

Past The Point of No Return

A shudder was felt through the ship.

I shot up awoken by the shudder that I felt.

Thomas had woken up as well.

I knew that it was time. This wasn't going to end real well. I knew already. If I got him to come with me he would be thought of dead in this time, even though he would be very much a live. 

I scrambled out of bed slipping my under-gown on and gown over top of it. I didn't bother putting the corset on. Too much time would be taken to put it on.

Thomas got dressed as well. "I have to go and check what that was all about."

I nodded my head. "I am coming with you though." I said as I slipped my heels on.

Thomas nodded his head.

The two of us made a rush to the captain's corridors and met up with Captain Smith.

"I am going to go check the damage. Mr. Andrews are you coming with me?"

Thomas nodded his head. "Yes." He said automatically. He looked over at me.

"Oh don't give me that look. I am coming with you. I am good at looking damage over too." I said crossing my arms. It was cold out and I didn't bother grabbing a coat to keep myself warm, but this was more important at the moment that we check the damage out.

The three of us headed down to the Mail sorting room.

Thomas and Captain Smith came down the steps and I was right behind them

Thomas only walked part way and blocked us from walking down the rest of the stairs.

There was mail sacks floating all over the place. The Renault was visible under the water.

I couldn't believe this. This wasn't in the movie that I had watched. I saw Thomas look down at his shoes and saw that there was water over top of them.

He turned and scrambled back up the stairs almost knocking me over. "Go with Captain Smith. I will be right back." He told me softly.

I nodded my head. "Yes." I placed a kiss on his cheek and watched him run to his room to go get what he needed. I ran with Captain Smith to the chart room.

"Everything will be alright Miss. O'Brady." Smith said trying to calm me down.

My hands were shaking lightly. "I highly doubt that everything will be alright Captain." I said, as I looked at him.

Thomas came back into the room with the blueprints of the ship. He unrolls them onto the table.

Ismay and Murdoch come rushing into the room.

I saw Thomas's hands shaking. I carefully put my hand on the top of his hand which was shaking as well. I wasn't expecting this to be so much worse then what the movies in the past that I had watched.

"When can we get underway, do you think?"

I turned my attention to him and glared at him. "Get underway? I highly doubt we can you moron!" I yelled at him. I turned back my attention to the blueprints of the ship.

"Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes... in the fore-speak... in all three holds... and in the boiler room six." Thomas said looking over the blueprints.

"That's right."

"Five compartments." Thomas said softly.

"She can only stay afloat with four." I said to Thomas.

Thomas looked at me. "That's right. Only four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads... at E deck... from one to the next... back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps..."

"The pumps buy you time... but minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do, Titanic will flounder."

"But this ship can't sink!" Ismay said.

I released my hold on Thomas's hand and turned and faced him. My dark brown eyes almost turned black. He couldn't get the point could he.

"She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty." Thomas said.

"How much time?" Smith asked softly.

"An hour... two at most." Thomas said.

"And how many aboard, Mr. Murdoch?"

"Two thousand two hundred souls aboard, sir."

Smith turned and faced Ismay. "I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay." Smith said angrily.

Thomas grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the chart room. He is leading me to the boat deck. Thomas notices that some of the men are fumbling with the mechanism of one of the Welling davits. "Turn to the right! Pull the falls taut before you un-chock. Have you never had a boat drill?"

"No sir! Not with these new davits, sir."

I released his hand and kicked my shoes off handing them to him. "Son of a bitch." I said as I climbed up onto the boat deck.

Thomas looked at me in shock as he held my shoes.

I turned the pins the right I pulled the falls tight before I unhooked them. My medium length brown hair was sticking to the back of my neck as I did so. I had to show them how it was done. "That's how it is done. Do you think you got it!" I yelled at them.

"Yes, Mam!"

I jumped down off of the boat deck back down next to Thomas. I winced lightly. My ankles weren't going to thank me for doing that, but it needed done.

"How did you know to do that?"

"They maybe new davits, Thomas, but I heard what you said and it doesn't take a genius to know how to do that." I said as I took my high heeled shoes from him. I looked back up and saw that they were still having problems. "Damn it! They don't get it." I said as I took my shoes off again this time I just left them on the deck instead of handing them to Thomas.

"Dorothy what are you doing?" He asked as he watched me scramble back up onto the boat deck to help them with the davits.

"To help them. They are not very bright Thomas. They aren't going to get those davits if I don't help." I said as I looked down at him. "I will help them release a few more boats." I smiled a sad smile. This wasn't going according to the plan that I had in my head. I think I threw that out a long time ago. I was just going on thoughts at the time. I was winging it. I hated winging it. It always ended up badly some how.

"Where are all the passengers?" Thomas asked someone.

I turned my head and saw that he was asking Murdoch.

"They've all gone back inside. Too damn cold and noisy for them."

I jumped back down after getting two more of the life boats released. "Well get their asses out here. Too damn bad if it is too damn cold. I am in a damn gown with no coat on Murdoch." I said as I put my shoes back on. I saw Thomas look at his pocket watch. "If they value their lives they get their asses out here now." I was through of being nice. I knew not so pretty words slipped from my mouth, but I had to get my point across.

Thomas headed to the foyer entrance.

I quickly followed him.

"Dorothy I want you to get a coat on and get onto one of the boats."

I shook my head. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily Thomas." I said looking at him as I walked quickly with him.

Thomas looked at me. "You need to live."

I shook my head. "Thomas I am not going any where. I am staying with you. It's the least I can do." I said as we walked into the foyer.

Thomas looked around the room heartbroken.

I saw Rose and Cal rushing over to us.

"I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

"The ship will sink." Thomas said softly to Rose.

"You certain?"

"Yes, in an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"My god..." Cal's eyes went to me as if I was the one that foresaw their demise.

"Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Rose looked at me.

"Go Rose." I said softly.

Rose nodded her head.

I quickly followed Thomas to help him out.

"Please put your life vests on please." He said to one of the women that was holding hers.

I had to kick my shoes off and carry them instead of wearing them. I knew it was crazy, but it was the only way that I could keep up with out falling down and twisting my ankles. They were already buckling with pain from me jumping down twice from where the boats were set up at.

Thomas was going to the state room doors to make sure that everyone was out of there. "Anyone in here?" He asked.

I heard foot steps and turned around it was ROSE!

"Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the master at Arms take someone under arrest?"

"What? You have to get on a boat right away!" Thomas said almost like he was trying to father her in a way.

"No! I'll do this with or with out your help sir. But without will take longer."

"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right."

"Bottom, left, right. I have it."

"Hurry Rose."

I looked at Thomas. "I will go with her to make sure that she gets there. I will be back." I said softly.

Thomas pulled me close to him and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Then get on one of the boats."

I shook my head. "No, not with out you Thomas." I said dropping my shoes and ran with Rose.

We both ran to the elevators.

"Sorry, miss, lifts are closed..."

She grabbed him and shoved him back into the lift.

"You are taking us down whether you like it or not." I said hissing at him.

We were heading down to the very place we needed to go. Our feet hit freezing water. Good thing she had shoes on I didn't. We claw at the gates to get out. We got out of the lift.

I grabbed her hand and ran as fast I could with water surrounding our feet.

"Jack! Jack!" She yelled.

"Jack where the hell are you lad!" I yelled, my voice came out breathless. I was trying to my breathing calm, but couldn't. I had to take shallow breaths so I didn't have an attack.

"ROSE! IN HERE!"

We turned sharply and ran to the room where we heard Jack.

I kicked the door open with my foot. Great I did it again. I got to learn how to think.

Rose rushed over to Jack. "Jack, Jack, Jack... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"That guy Lovejoy put it into my pocket." Jack said.

"I know, I know." She said softly.

"See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little brass one."

She kisses his face and hugged him again.

I looked through a few of the drawers. I knew that I wasn't going to find it. "Rose..." I said looking over at her. "This is bad if we can't find the key."

"So... how did you find out that I didn't do it?"

"I didn't. I just realized I already knew."

"Rose we don't have time for chit chat." I said as I went through a few more drawers.

"There's no key."

"You have to go for help."

"There isn't time for that." I said harshly.

Jack looked at me in shock.

"Rose follow me. I saw an ax on the way down here." I said grabbing onto her arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Dorothy are we going to make it out of here?" She asked softly to me.

I looked at her. "Yes. Promise me something right now Rose." I said as I led her up the stair case.

"What would that be?" She asked.

I saw the ax. "One minute. Give me one of your shoes."

Rose took off one of her heels and handed it to me.

I smashed the glass with the heel of her shoe and gave it back to her. I pulled the ax out and gave it to her. "I want you and Jack to get on one of the boats." I said looking at her.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me Rose." I said softly. "I'm not going to leave without Thomas."

The two of us went back down to where Jack was being held.

"Your lips."

"I know they're probably blue now." I said shivering. I felt really cold probably more colder than Rose did right now. "Now when we get down there give me the ax."

Rose nodded her head.

We got down there.

"Rose."

Rose handed it to me.

I took a shallow breath. I walked over to Jack.

"You know how to work one of those things?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do now hold the fucking hell still." I barked.

Jack looked at me in surprise.

I shook my head and lifted the ax high over my head and brought it down hard breaking the link in the cuffs.

Jack jumped down into the water. "Shit! Excuse my French. Ow ow ow, that's cold!" Come on."

I had to led them somewhere else to get out of here. "Jack we need to break this wall." I said looking at him.

Jack nodded his head. "I know."

I got beside him.

"You're crazy."

I laughed lightly. "Isn't the first time that I have been called crazy." I said shaking my head. "I got to help quicker way to break it down." I said with a small smirk.

Jack nodded his head.

We broke through the wall.

The only thought that kept going through my mind was that I needed to get back to Thomas and quickly. I heard a Irish woman handing Rose something.

"Here, lass, cover yerself."

"Rose take it lass, you're going to need it more then me." I said.

Rose looked at me in shock.

"Just do it damn it." I said looking at her.

The woman's husband handed us a flask.

"This'll take the chill off. All three of you drink."

Rose took a big gulp of it. Jack next and I was last.

"We got to get going."

"Lass you should take a blanket too."

"I'll be fine." I told the Irish woman. I knew I wasn't going to be as ok as I was pretending to be. I just didn't want to take something that I really didn't need.

We were now running to get out of this part of the deck.

"Fabrizio! Fabri!" I heard Jack say.

We push through the crowd. The two of the embrace one another like brothers.

"We don't have time for this." I told them.

"The boats are all going?"

"We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater. Where's Tommy?"

I shook my head seeing Jack go to where Tommy was. "Boys we don't have time for this." I said hissing at them. "We need to go now to get the hell out of here."

Tommy looked at me. "The lass has got a mouth on her."

I laughed. "Of course I do." I said as we were off to the next area. "We're not going to get out this way if we don't use this bench." I said jestering to it.

Jack nodded his head. "Tommy... Fabri..." His eyes locked onto mine. "You too?"

I laughed lightly. I didn't have much strength left in me. "Hell yes. Four people are better then one don't you think?" I asked him.

We were able to get the bench up.

I was panting.

"Are you alright there lass?" Tommy asked me concerned.

"Don't worry about it." I said tiredly. "We got to get the hell out of here. Ask that later." I took a few shallow breaths.

"Lass you should take deeper breaths."

"Can't." I murmured. "Too hard to."

We slammed it through the metal gate that was blocking the way. We all made a break for it.

"Rose Jack..." I called to them.

"Dorothy." Rose said softly.

"You two need to get on a boat and get out of here." I said softly.

Rose had tears in her eyes.

I placed my hand on her cheek like a mother would. "Rose go.. you and Jack have a life ahead of you." I said softly. "I got to go and find Thomas." I said softly placing a kiss on her cheek like a mother would do.

"I hope you and Mr. Andrews makes it out of here alive."

I smiled. "Rose don't worry about it. Just remember everything. Go be happy with Jack. I see you together for many years to come. Just humor me. Both of you live please."

"I promise we will make it." Jack said.

"Good." I said softly. I hugged Jack. "You guys be careful."

"You too Miss O'Brady." Jack said before rushing off with Tommy, Fabrizio, and Rose.

I turned and went to go and find Thomas. I knew I was soaked from head to toe. I ran up the stairs to the first class. I opened the doors to the First class smoke room. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thomas." I said softly

Thomas turned and faced me. "Dorothy..." He has a look of surprise. Concern was written across his face. "I thought you would've gotten onto on of the life boats by now."

I shook my head. "I wasn't going to leave with out you Thomas." I said running up to him.

He pulled me into a hug. "God your so cold."

I shivered a little. "Only a little." I said weakly.

"You call this a little cold. You're almost frozen through."

"Don't worry about me Thomas." I said softly.

"You told Rose to go didn't you?"

"Yes." I said softly.

He stroked my hair carefully.

I pulled away from me. "I just hoped that she listened to me. That girl reminds me too much of me doing what she wants."

Thomas nodded his head. His eyes adverting back to the painting that was in the smoke room.

I heard an ashtray fall from the table. I heard footsteps. My eyes went wide and I turned around. I saw Jack and Rose running into the room.

Rose stops upon seeing Thomas and I. "Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews... Dorothy."

Thomas looked at her and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose." Thomas said softly.

"It's going fast... we've got to keep moving." Jack said.

Thomas grabbed the lifebelt that was his and handed it to her. "Good luck to you, Rose."

"And to you, Mr. Andrews." She looked at me.

"Go Rose. Remember what I said."

She nodded her head. "Yes, Dorothy..." She pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad that I met you."

"And the same goes for you. Now go both of you get on a life boat now."

Rose nodded her head and went with Jack.

"You should've gone with them."

I shook my head. "No." I said softly. "My place is with you." I took his hand in mine. "Thomas..." I said softly. "Come with me."

Thomas looked at me confused. "Go with you where?"

I looked out the window that was under water already. I saw two figures in a boat and smiled. Rose and Jack had listened to me they were on a boat together to start their new life together. I was glad. "Come with me. Please." Tears entered my eyes as I heard water coming into the room. I knew that I had to do this very quickly. "Please."

"Where are you asking me to go with you?"

"Thomas..." I knew that I had to try to tell him. "2012..." I said softly.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." I said softly. "I know this ship means the world to you Thomas, but please come with me."

"I can't..."

"Yes you can I know you can. You love me right?" I asked pleading with him. I never pleaded with anyone in my life not even to my own family. I was a strong young woman with a large will to make sure that I did things on my own. Pleading for someone to come with me to save their own life wasn't something that I was use to.

"Yes, I do love you."

"Then come with me please. I need you to trust me."

He looked at me in shock. "I do trust you."

I felt the water swirling around our feet quickly and rising really fast. I grabbed onto him tightly. I was happy that he trusted me. This wasn't going to be easy on him since I got him to agree.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Thomas." I said softly.

He stroked my hair and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes and began to wish a thousand times fast that I was back in my home 2012 with Thomas Andrews.

Water surrounded us on all sides.

Cliffie. Sorry. Review please. Let me know what you think. I know there wasn't much between Rose and DJ, but I did try my best. Do you think Dorothy succeeded? Just leave me your opinions. I will reveal it all in Chapter 8.


	9. Open Your Eyes

EnjoyItAll8000- Sorry I kind of figured that a cliffe would be a good idea to end chapter 7. Lol. I hope you like this chapter.

Shalmarrose- Well couldn't help it I thought that it was the best idea to end chapter 7 like that. Well I guess you will find out what happens in this chapter what happens to DJ and Thomas. I hope you like this chapter.

Lilyofthevalley798- Epic I didn't think it was that epic, but Epic is a good word. Well wait no longer you will find out if he survives or not. Lol yeah Dorothy is compassionate and kind and has a temper well lets hope that her temper doesn't drive Thomas away, but then again he might like that in a woman. Lol it's fine I know what homework is like. Thank you I hope you like this chapter.

Kie1993- I am glad that you love it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Robinhood-Fiction – I am glad that you like this story. You will find out in this chapter if Thomas is alive and well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hollymaye- I am glad that you like this story. I hope you like this chapter.

Authoress Note: Here is the next chapter. I figured out what I was going to do with this chapter. I won't ruin the chapter in my authoress note. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8

Open Your Eyes

He stroked my hair and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes and began to wish a thousand times fast that I was back in my home 2012 with Thomas Andrews. 

Water surrounded us on all sides.

I felt water begin to come into my mouth. I kept a good hold on Thomas though. My mind was going a thousand times fast wishing that I was home again. The water was even colder than it was when I was below deck with Jack and the others.

I felt Thomas tense as the water hit us hard and fast. I felt his grip tighten on me like he was going to bruise me and bruise me good.

The last thing that I remembered that my world went black. The last thing that I heard was a thump.

I opened my eyes groaning. I felt someone's weight on top of me. "Thomas get off of me." I moaned out softly.

Thomas slowly opened his eyes. "Where are we?" He groaned as he sat back on the hard wood floor.

I sat up slowly looking around the room. "We're at my house." I said shivering still.

"How are we here?"

"I'll explain it all later." I said carefully standing up. I looked at us and saw that we were drenched head to toe from cold water from the Atlantic and it was all over the hard wood floor of my bedroom. "Let's get you into something warm." I said trying my best to stand on my feet, but I was so freaking cold that it wasn't funny. Every time that I moved it felt like I was having a knife stabbed into me.

Thomas slowly got up off of the floor and looked around the room. Thomas wasn't in any better condition then I was. "Who's room are we in?" He asked confused.

I looked over at him leaning against the wall. "Mine." I said as I switched the lights on in my bedroom. I staggered to the closet and pulled a pair of pants and a shirt for him to wear. I tossed them to him. I tossed him a white towel as well.

He caught them.

"Change into those so you don't catch a death of cold." I said as I grabbed a pair of sleep pants and shirt for me to wear. I walked into my closet and changed out of my wet clothes. I dried my body off before slipping my sleep pants and shirt over my form. I came out drying my hair with the towel. I looked at him and saw that he was drying his hair as well.

He was looking at a picture that I had painted a long time ago when I was in my mid teens of the Titanic. "Who painted this?" He asked looking at it in awe.

I smiled a small smile and shivered slightly since I was still so freaking cold. "Take a guess."

"You?" He said taking a guess. He looked at me and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw me in a pair of pants.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I know I didn't get the colors right. I tried to though to get them close." I said softly.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

I blinked a few times. "Pants."

He looked even more confused. "What year are we in?"

"2012." I said softly.

"2012? 100 years in the future?"

I nodded my head. "Yes." I said softly as I grabbed the calendar and handed it to him to prove it to him that it was 2012.

He took it from me and looked at it and slumped to the floor. "What happened to the rest of them?"

"2223 people were on board... 710 lived." I said softly.

Thomas looked at me in shock. "How can this be that I am in 2012 with you Dorothy?" He asked me from his spot on the floor.

I kneeled down next to him placing a hand on his. "Do you remember what I asked you when we were in the smoke room when the Titanic was sinking?" I asked softly.

"Yes, you asked me if I trusted you."

"And you said yes. Well you trusted me and you are here with me now in my time." I said softly. "I know that it is a lot to take in Thomas..." I took a deep breath and found that it was hard to still breath. I put my hand on my chest and got up going over to my dresser pulling a small device off of it and taking two puffs of the medication that was in it. My breathing eased.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were from 2012?"

I let out a sigh. "You wouldn't have believed me if I told you. You would have thought that I was daft in the head." I said as I put the device back down onto my dresser.

"I suppose you are right." He said softly. "Why am I here? How are you going to show me that I can live in this time? I couldn't build a ship that would stay afloat. It's my fault that the Titanic sank."

I shook my head. "Listen Thomas it wasn't your fault that the Titanic sank. It was proven that Ismay wanted more speed. If the ship was going slower it wouldn't have had hit the ice burg." I said softly. I held my hand out to him.

Thomas looked at me in surprise. I knew he wasn't expecting me to hold out my hand to help him up.

"Come on." I said with a small smile. "You need rest. We will go over this in the morning." I looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost three in the morning on April 15th.

Thomas took my hand and I pulled him up.

"I know it may seem odd, but stay in here tonight. We are going to need to warm each other up so we don't catch hypothermia. I'll be right back with some extra blankets. Just crawl into bed and I will be right back." I said softly.

Thomas nodded his head. He looked still very confused and I hoped that I wouldn't confuse him too much more when I came back with body jewelry that I didn't have in when I was in 1912. He walked to my bed and got comfortable while I left the room.

I closed the door to my bedroom and leaned against the door letting out the breath that I held. I ran my fingers through my damp hair and walked down to the bathroom. I quickly put my body jewelry back in that I had in before I left my home. Eyebrow, nose, Monroe, tongue and all of my earrings that I had in before. I grabbed two extra blankets out of the closet in the bathroom and came out heading back to my room. I opened the door and saw Thomas had one of my books that was actually on the night stand. It was Wicked which was a book that I hadn't finished yet. I only had gotten through maybe six pages before I disappeared into 1912. I closed the door behind me.

Thomas looked up at me. He noticed that I looked different.

"I will explain it later." I said with a small smile. "We need to rest." I said as I unfolded the two blankets and put them over the bed before I crawled into bed myself. I laid my head down on my pillow.

"Is 2012 different than 1912?" Thomas asked softly.

I looked up at him. "Well men aren't as chivalrous as they were back then. Women clothing has changed, technology is through the roof with new products. I'll help you learn what ever you need to know about this time." I said softly.

He rolled onto his side and pulled me closer to him.

"You aren't freaked out?"

"You could've told me the truth."

I shook my head. "I couldn't... it would have sent me to the doctor and he would have dubbed me crazy. I just hope that me not telling you changes anything between us."

Thomas shook his head. "It won't change anything." He said softly into my ear causing me to shiver.

I was glad that it wasn't going to change anything between us. He was more understanding than I thought he was going to be.

Thomas stroked my hair before he drifted off to sleep. It actually surprised me that he had gone to sleep before I did.

I looked up at him. How the hell did I end up with someone so sweet and caring? I tried to drift off to sleep, but couldn't I was too focused on who was coming at seven in the morning which wasn't that far away. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again and succeeded only if it was for a little bit.

I heard the door bell ring and I groaned. I heard Thomas groan from beside me. "Get some more rest." I said as I carefully got up out of bed.

"You're tired." Thomas said tiredly as he sat up.

I looked at him as I dug underneath my bed getting my slippers out from underneath it. "I know I am." I said with a small smile. "I'm fine... just rest a little more."

"Who's at the door?"

"Someone that you are going to have to wait to meet." I said softly. I really didn't want him to meet the person who was at the door right now. They would probably scare him a bit. My medium length hair was a mess now since I had fallen asleep with partly wet hair.

Thomas laid back on the bed and tried to close his eyes to go back to sleep. "If you say so."

I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead real quick. I put a pair of slippers on, grabbed my robe, slipping it on to keep warm, and headed out of the room. I walked down the stairs and looked at the clock on the wall it was seven in the morning right on the dot. I went to the front door and opened it. "Hello mom." I said with a small smile.

"What took you so long Dorothy? Normally your up at this time."

I laughed tiredly. "Long night last night." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

Mother raised her eyebrows. "A late night at the bar last night."

I shook my head. I hated when my mother had asked me if I stayed in a bar late at night. I hadn't been in a bar late at night since I had turned 23. "No, mom, just a late night was all." I said with a small smile. I sneezed. Great that cold water did get me good.

"Honey are you feeling ok?" She asked, going into mother mode checking my forehead with the back of her hand. "You get right back into bed and rest. I will come by this evening with soup."

"Mom, I'm fine really I am." I said softly to her.

"No you aren't go and get some rest right now."

I laughed lightly. "Love you too mom." I said shaking my head lightly.

"Love you too sweetie go get some rest and I will be back in a few hours."

"Ok mom." I said softly. I watched her leave quickly out the front door. I shook my head lightly. I went over to the coffee pot and began to make up some coffee. Like usual I ignored what my mother said. I rarely got sick and I wasn't going to get sick from being in the cold water of the Atlantic. I started the coffee pot up. I shook my head and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. "She thinks I am sick? It was only a sneeze. Dang mom..." I muttered to myself.

"That was your mother at the door?" I heard the Irish twang.

I jumped and spun around seeing Thomas standing there. I put my hand on my chest trying to calm my heart. "Thomas..."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized to me.

"It's fine." I said softly. "Did you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please..." He said softly.

I went back to the cupboard and got another mug out of there.

"That was your mother that was leaving?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, that was my mom."

"She sounded concerned about you." He said softly.

"She always is." I said as I placed the two mugs down on the counter. "I mean how many women do you see living along in a big house?" I grabbed the coffee pot and began to pour the hot coffee into the two mugs that I had placed on the counter.

Thomas walked over to me. "You live alone?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Yeah." I said softly.

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I began to put a little bit of sugar into both cups and creamer. "I guess I was always one to be a loner." I said as I stirred both mugs of coffee up. I handed him his. "I'm not good company I suppose. Compassionate yes, but good for company... Not so much." I said softly as I blew lightly on the mug of hot coffee.

"I wouldn't say you aren't good for company. I would say you are very good company." He said with a smile as he held onto his coffee. "But that didn't answer my question why live alone?"

I let out a small sigh. "I wouldn't have it any other way unless I met the right person." I shook my head. "I found him, but it depends on if he wants me." I said with a small smile.

"Oh?" Thomas sounded hurt. He didn't know it was him that I was talking about. "Where did you meet him?"

I held back my laughter. I smiled a small smile. "On the decks of the Titanic." I said with an even bigger smile. "You." I pointed out.

Thomas looked at me in surprise. I don't think he was expecting me to say that.

I placed my hand carefully on his cheek. "Did you really think it was someone else?" I asked softly.

"I didn't expect it to be me. I would've thought that you would've been with someone else."

I shook my head. "Nope. I wouldn't have been with you those last two nights if I didn't love you Thomas."

He looked at me in surprise.

"Some women of this time have no modesty any more. It's rare that you'll find a girl that is modest about herself. Most girls now are worried about how they look in order to feel good." I shook my head. "Now a days this world is very confusing." I said as I placed my mug down on the counter.

"How confusing?" He asked, looking more confused then a little bit.

"Trust me you'll see when I am actually in my normal attire." I said with a small smile. I wasn't really sure that it was a good idea for me to show him my attire from this year, but it was worth a shot to see what he thought of it. If he didn't understand the style now then well I would explain it to him later when we were fully rested.

"This isn't your normal attire?"

I shook my head. "These are my night clothes." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I am going to have to take you shopping though." I said as I looked at him.

"Why?"

"I don't think that with what you were wearing last night would work out. Do you want someone to think that you went to a wedding?" I asked raising an eye brow.

Thomas's face flushed. "I suppose I wouldn't."

"I can hang those up with my gown." I said softly. I felt a pang of hate when I said that. The very gown that I would never wear. "That is if you want me to. Wear them out on certain occasions."

Thomas must've seen the hurt in my eyes. "What gown?" He asked confused. "You don't have to tell me if you do not want to."

"It's only a gown that someone would wear once... I haven't worn it for longer then ten minutes for fitting." I said softly. "A wedding gown."

Thomas looked even more shocked. "You were to be married?"

I nodded my head. "Two years ago come August. Never happened though. He left." I shrugged my shoulders. "No point in dwelling on the past." I smiled. "We should get changed though. I have to take you shopping." I said with an even bigger smile. "I'll get you a pair of clothes to wear out of the house so you aren't wearing sweats and a t-shirt." I said as I led him back up the stairs. I led him back into my room. I knew that shopping wasn't going to be easy for him at all and I was going to have to take him to a bigger city to get proper clothing that would fit him right. I walked into my closet and began to look through my clothes that I had. "What size pants do you wear."

I knew it was a silly question, but I had an easy time with the sweats since they were mediums and they were big on me.

"32..."

I grabbed the only pair of size 32 that I had and tossed them out to him. I tossed him a shirt as well and a pair of boxers while I was at it. "Put those on." I said peaking my head out seeing that he had caught them all. "I'll just change in my closet." I said as I disappeared back into my closet. I changed into a matching pair of bra and panties and slipped a Black Veil Brides Distressed circle t-shirt, a pair of Lovesick blue acid wash super skinny jeggings, a set of Tripp metallic reptile chain arm warmers, a black pyramid stud chain belt to keep my pants up, a pair of Qupid Luxe-Perina multi strap grommet knee high boots. I came out and put a pair of hoop earrings in my lower piercings that I didn't have anything in at the time.

I felt Thomas's eyes on me. I turned around and raised my eyebrows. "What?" I asked confused.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

"Clothes of this year." I said as I grabbed the brush from my dresser looking into the mirror before I brushed it out. I was looking at his reflection as I brushed my hair.

"That is what women wear now days?"

"Some." I said as I brushed my awful dark brown locks. I missed my bright red locks of hair. "It depends on what fashion sense they have. There are girls like me who aren't into girly girl things and we wear things like this."

"And what fashion sense would this be?"

I smiled and rolled my hair into a bun before putting a clip around it. "Punk or gothic as some would say." I said as I fingered some bangs out of the way. I turned around and faced him. "We got a lot to talk about on this car ride to the mall." I said as I looked at him seeing that he was almost ready. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"I don't think you would have my size."

"Try me." I said as I smiled at him. I wasn't quite ready to go yet I still had a few things to do before we left.

"An eight."

"Let me see if I have a pair here." I said before I disappeared into my closet again. I knew I had a pair of size eights that I had bought a long time ago. I pulled the box out, grabbed a pair of socks and came out handing it to him. "Give those a try." I said as I walked back over to my dresser looking my make up kit over.

"What on earth are you doing now?" He asked as he sat down on my bed.

"Doing my makeup." I said softly as I pulled out my eyeshadow kit. It was a large kit since I bought stuff in bulk from Manicpanic. I pulled out my silver stardust coffin dust, raven eye/lip pencil, raven mascara, moonlight vampyre's veil pressed powder, and kiss of death lipstick.

"Why would you do that if we are only going out for a short time?" He asked as he put his socks on that I had given him.

I laughed lightly. "I always try to look half decent when I go out. Meaning that my face doesn't look right with out make up. You only saw what I look like this morning without makeup and I don't look that great with out it." I said as I put the pale powder over my face. I was careful enough not to cover the side of my neck where I had successfully hidden a tattoo from him. He hadn't noticed that I had nine of them that I had hidden under tattoo makeup when I was there with him in 1912. I made sure that they were hidden well so he didn't notice them. The one on the back of my neck was probably peaking over the top of the collar of my shirt.

I felt his eyes on the back of my neck at the Virgo sign that was probably exposed. "What Thomas?" I asked as I closed the compact and looked over my shoulder at him.

"What the bloody hell is on the back of your neck?"

I laughed lightly. "A tattoo. I have nine of them."

"I would have noticed them."

I shook my head. "No you wouldn't of Thomas. I had them hidden under a very good makeup that you wouldn't see the tattoos that I have." I said with a smile as I went back to my make up. "Does it bother you that I have tattoos?"

"Well... no... do women have them too?" He asked as he put the shoes on.

I nodded my head as I finished putting my make up on. "Yeah they do. Some do some don't. Some have more than I do." I said as I grabbed my black purse that had chains on it. "How do the shoes fit?"

"They fit pretty good." He said softly standing up in them.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"How did you have this size of shoe?"

I laughed lightly. "They use to be mine when I was a lot..." I stopped for a second. I don't know why I stopped talking for a minute. I wasn't always this thin when I was in high school so it was a tender topic to talk about. "I was a lot heavier when I owned those shoes. I didn't get to wear them though." I said as I opened the door to my room to head out of the house.

Thomas followed me down the stairs to the front door of my house.

I grabbed my keys off of the keyring that was next to the door.

"You can drive can't you?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes, I can drive." I said as I looked over my shoulder at him. "I know it wasn't around for a woman to drive in 1912. There is a lot to learn."

Thomas laughed lightly. "Yes, I suppose there is. I just hope that I can fit in."

"With my help you should be able to fit in." I said as I led him out to my car after I locked the house up. We walked up to my 1988 Ford Mustang convertible that was black with red interior. I unlocked the car and got in on my side and he got in on the other side. I started the car up and the hood came down.

For April it was fairly warm 78 degrees was nothing really to sneeze at. Normally here it was in the 50's and I couldn't have the hood down of my car to drive.

I buckled up.

Thomas followed in the same fashion.

I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on my face. "There is an extra pair in the glove compartment." I said to him. "That is if you want to wear a pair." I said softly as I pulled out of my driveway.

That is the end of chapter 8. It was actually supposed to be longer than this, but I took a bunch of stuff out that didn't seem right in the chapter. I wanted to make Thomas have a transition into 2012. I am trying to come up with some questions that Thomas would have about 2012, but I haven't had any luck. It will be 20 questions that Thomas would have, but anyone have any ideas of what questions he would ask Dorothy while they are on their way to the mall and while they are in the mall? Any kind of help would be wonderful. Also is Dorothy preggers. I know I will have to reveal that soon. I have no idea if she should be or not since I don't know what Thomas's reaction would be if she was preggers. Question to all of you in Chapter 10, should Dorothy be preggers and if she is do you think Thomas should make the commitment to her to marry her? Well let me know in your reviews. Anything will help me out. I don't want to have a writer's block like I do now.


	10. 20 Questions

Hollymaye- Well it won't be until chapter 10 that we will find that out. I hope you like this next chapter.

Kie1993- I am glad that you love the last chapter. I hope you love this chapter as well.

Lilyofthevalley798- Yes he does live. I couldn't help it. It was probably the best choice for this story to continue on. I hope to continue this story a little bit farther. I hope you love this next chapter.

EnjoyItAll8000- Marriage? It would be kind of soon for that now wouldn't it be for them? But I think I would see Thomas doing that if she is pregnant. Well I guess we will find out. I hope you like this next chapter.

Eclipse- Yes they lived. You are very welcome. :) Yeah my style is exactly like that, but my character's style is going to change through out the rest of the story. Hm I know I would like to see that too, but I was thinking maybe two mini Thomas/Dorothy's running around, but I'm not sure about that. I was going to ask this at the end of this chapter. I guess I am kind of asking it earlier on then. Lol Well I hope you love this chapter.

Authoress Note: Here is the next chapter. This is just a filler chapter before I skip a month a head in the next chapter. Just basically Thomas asking Dorothy questions about 2012. Sorry it took me a little bit longer to update then usual. I was sick and couldn't really type anything up with being sick. So forgive me and here is the much awaited chapter 9.

Chapter 9

20 Questions

For April it was fairly warm 78 degrees was nothing really to sneeze at. Normally here it was in the 50's and I couldn't have the hood down of my car to drive.

I buckled up. 

Thomas followed in the same fashion. 

I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on my face. "There is an extra pair in the glove compartment." I said to him. "That is if you want to wear a pair." I said softly as I pulled out of my driveway. 

"So which mall are we going to?" He asked looking over at me as we were going down the hallway.

"Well the mall is kind of far." I said I turned down the road that I needed to. "I kind of figured that the stores around here weren't probably the best places to actually go shopping." I chuckled. "I guess that is what I get for living in a little college town."

"There is a college nearby here?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I am actually still going to college there." I said with a smile.

"What are you taking?" He asked, he had a curious look on his face. He had a look of surprise on his face to know that I was going to college.

"Music and art." I said laughing lightly.

"You weren't kidding about you being talented." He said as he looked over at me.

"No, I wasn't." I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. "When we get to the mall I might want to give you fair warning to ignore the looks that you are probably going to get when you are seen with me. They'll think that the two of us are going to be polar opposites." I said as I switched the cd around so it was more soothing with music instead of the harsh style of music that I had on that was playing fairly soft. I had picked out more classical music which I didn't have many discs that were classical for music wise, but I had tried my best.

The rest of the trip he had asked me a few different things, like what kind of music was around now, what kind of music that I listened to out of those, how different the clothing style was, what was different that he wouldn't know of, and how different were the stores that we were going to. I didn't mind answering his questions because those ones that he had asked me were pretty easy. If he would ask about the men not being proper here which there were very few of them I wouldn't have an answer for them. I was dreading the question why I was left and unmarried. I didn't want to go into the past and relive it.

We arrived at the Pittsburgh Mills Mall that was about an hour and a half away from my house. I parked in the parking lot that was closet to the theater. I put the hood back up on my car so no one would get into it. I grabbed my purse and got out of the car. I locked the car once Thomas got out of the car.

I noticed the look that he had on his face. It was of shock and awe.

"How large is this place?"

I smiled. "Over a mile of pure mall bliss." I said chuckling lightly. "Come on let's go find you some new clothes." I said taking his hand carefully in mine.

"We aren't going to be shopping in the store where you got those clothes?" He asked softly.

"Not for you anyways. I could use to pick up a few things from there that is if you don't mind if we do that." I said with a smile.

We walked into the mall.

"I was just going to stop at a few stores here for you since they have better clothes here. We won't be going after any suits sadly enough unless you want to get clothes like that as well."

Thomas smiled. "I wouldn't mind getting a few suits just in case I want to find a job."

I nodded my head. "Of course." I said with a smile. I led him to Sears first to get some clothes that would suit him the best.

It was kind of odd for me to be helping someone find outfits that weren't women. This was completely new for me in all ways. I had gotten him seven new shirts and seven pairs of jeans. He could wear those anytime that he wanted to. I had gotten him tennis shoes that fit him more properly then the ones that I had given him. I also made sure that he had other proper clothes to wear so he didn't have to worry about those either.

Our next stop was the store that I loved so much and the people knew me well there. We walked into Hot Topic and I knew all of the people that were on.

"Dorothy it is so wonderful to see you again." Said a woman with bright purple hair.

"Hi Candi." I said with a smile.

She gasped when she saw my hair wasn't brightly colored. "Good god girl what happened to your bright hair?"

"I had something important that I couldn't have brightly colored hair." I told her. I wasn't lying about it. I had something important, but wasn't going to go into great detail with it.

"Oh very understandable." She said with a smile. She looked at Thomas. "Oh wow you bagged yourself a hottie." She said giggling.

My cheeks went red. "Yes, I did."

Thomas gave me a confused look.

I put my hand on his arm giving him the look that I would tell him later.

"What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"Thomas..." He said shyly.

Candi smiled at me. "Well he's shy." She said with a giggle. "Let me know if you need any help Dorothy with finding anything at all." She said with a wink. "I highly doubt that you'll need it since you know where everything is at."

I laughed lightly. "That's very true." I said as I took Thomas towards the rack of clothes that I wanted to look at. I looked through the shirts very quickly and didn't find anything that I liked.

"Oh Dorothy before I forget that cd is in that you wanted from Black Veil Brides." Candi said handing me the cd 'Set the World on Fire'.

"Thanks." I said as I took it from her. I watched her go deal with another customer before I went back to what I was doing before. I looked over at Thomas. "I'll tell you after we are in the car ok?"

Thomas nodded his head. "Yes."

I went over to where the perfumes were. There was only three and they were all by Warrent Beauty. Indie, Untouchable, and Hyper. I wanted ask Thomas which one he would like best. "Thomas I'm going to spray these... I want your opinion of which one you like." I said softly as I picked up Indie. I sprayed it on to the bottom of my left wrist allowing it to dry. I held my wrist up to him so he could smell it.

Thomas took a deep breath smelling it. "I like that one." He said with a smile.

I smiled it was a soft smell and it was a tad bit fruity. I placed the bottle down before grabbing the next one Untouchable. I sprayed it and my nose twitched.

Thomas smelled it and his nose twitched as well. "Do not get that one."

I laughed lightly. "I wasn't planning on it." I said as I put that one down. I picked up the final one that they had and sprayed it on the top part of my arm farther away from the last two that I had sprayed.

"I love that one too."

I smiled. I placed that one down and picked up Hyper and Indie. I went over to pay for the three things that I held in my hands. I paid for them and went with Thomas out to the car.

We went and got Thomas a few suits from Men's Warehouse and was on our way home. I wanted to beat my mother home before she knew that I had gone out, but surely enough she would know that I wasn't there all day long resting like she had told me to.

Things had gone better then what I thought they would have. Thomas really didn't ask too many questions about everything that was going on around him. We had gotten out of my car and went inside of my house.

"I'm going to give you the spare room for now." I said with a smile. "I wouldn't want anyone thinking that we aren't proper." I said as I led him to one of the spare rooms. I opened the door and allowed him to go inside.

He looked around the room. "You designed this room?" He asked as he placed the bags down on the bed.

"Yes, I did." I said with a smile.

"It's beautiful. You have a talent for interior design. Ever thought about doing anything in that field?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I didn't really think of it." I said with a small smile.

"Well I can see you doing something like this on ships."

"Well... if you get into of building ships again then I will be more than glad to do interior design for them." I said with a smile. "I know one company is always looking for ship builders."

"Really? What company would that be?"

"It's in Pittsburgh. I am sure that they'll hire you, but we got to get you citizenship over here first before we can do anything like that."

Thomas nodded his head in understanding.

Sorry this chapter is really choppy and I wasn't very happy with the outcome of this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. The next chapter will be a skip a head. A month into the future. So I hope you are all ready for that. Can you take a guess what his reaction might be when she states she's pregnant if she is. Should she have twins? Any idea will actually help me out a lot thank you.


	11. You're What?

Classicmovielover- I am glad that you liked the chapter. You'll find out when he begins to interact with people if they mistake him for Victor Garber.

Kie1993- I am glad that you liked the chapter. I was thinking of doing twins. It would be fun to see where it goes.

Eclipse- Haha I could very well see him fainting. Well I guess we will figure out later if they are both girls or a boy and a girl. Yeah it at least calls for one daughter. His sweet nature would only be right to have a girl. I hope you like this chapter. I don't plan on ending it just yet. I want to get far enough that he has a chance to see everything that he needs to see in our century.

EnjoyItALl8000- I am glad that you like this chapter. I am glad that you like the part when Candi said that. It only seemed right to do that.

Robinhood-fanfiction- Thank you. Yeah he did seem like a lost child, but anyone from 1912 would be oh so lost in our world. I am glad that you like the idea of twins as well.

Authoress Note: Here is the next chapter. Finally the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is an important part of this story.

Chapter 10

You're What?

Four weeks past fairly quickly, May 15th, and Thomas seemed to be adapting pretty well to 2012. I could tell that he was still confused about things of 2012 and I tried my best to help him as much as possible. It was actually kind of odd to have him here really. I had told my family about him staying with me and they didn't seem to mind as long as I knew what I was doing. Which I did. They hadn't met him yet. They wanted to, but they were so busy with other things that it wasn't possible until now.

I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and carefully got off of my bed. For the last few days I was feeling sick to my stomach and was fatigued. I hadn't left my room just in case I was actually sick. I didn't want to pass it to Thomas. I opened the door and saw Thomas standing there. He had made soup. It actually surprised me how fast he had actually figured out some things. I looked down at the bowl of soup that he had made. "Thomas you didn't have to." I said softly.

"I had to. You haven't been feeling very well." He said softly.

I had to admit Thomas was way too thoughtful at times. I carefully took the bowl from his hands. "Thank you." I said softly with a smile.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked generally concerned about me.

"I am still not feeling very good. Fatigued..." I said tiredly. I hated not feeling very well. It made me seem like I was weak and I knew I wasn't.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor to get checked out if you aren't better by tomorrow." He said with a small smile.

"I was planning on going today." I said softly. "After I finish eating that is. If I can handle it."

"I can drive you to the doctor's office if you want me to. Fatigue isn't something to mess with." He said softly.

I nodded my head. "That probably will be a good idea." I said softly as I sat down on my bed. My hair which had lightened over the last month was tied in a messy bun. I still wore my contacts instead of my glasses since it didn't seem very right for me to wear them around Thomas. I didn't want him to think of me as odd wearing glasses which wasn't common for women for 1912 to wear them. Sometimes he had asked me about if women wore glasses in this time which was more common then a little bit. I was dressed in an oversized shirt and a pair of sleep pants. I didn't see the point in changing since I wasn't feeling that well, but I knew that I was going to have to get dressed before going to the doctor.

"Did you want me to go into the appointment with you."

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to Thomas. It's just a quick check up." I said softly. I really didn't like going to the doctors and let alone having him tag along into the doctor's appointment made me more self-continuous about what was going to go on in the doctor's appointment. I didn't want him to be embarrassed by what the doctor.

He took a seat in my art chair and looked at him. "Well I can only hope it isn't anything serious."

I smiled a small sat smile. I swiped my bangs away from my eyes. "Well the only thing that would be majorly serious would be HIV and cancer." I said softly. "And I think I would know if I had those. I would be a lot worse then this." I slowly tried to eat the soup that Thomas had made me.

"Is it alright?" He asked softly.

I looked up at him. "It's perfect. I am actually quite happy that you figured out how to work a few of the things that we have in this time." I said with a smile.

He smiled. "Well I couldn't have asked for a better teacher."

I laughed lightly. "A teacher who probably still confuses the daylights out of you." I said with a small smile.

It was true. I confused him quite a few times throwing random words at him that he didn't understand at all. Plus when I muttered to myself in other languages that he didn't understand even confused him even more.

I looked at the clock that was on the wall and realized that it was almost time for my doctor's appointment. I placed the bowl of soup onto my night stand knowing that I only ate half of what he had made and felt guilty.

"You're appointment is soon isn't it?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, it is... I'm sorry that I couldn't finish eating." I said softly. I didn't want to try and push the issue of trying to eat when I felt this terrible.

"It's alright. I'll leave so you can get changed." He said softly as he got up from my art chair grabbing the bowl on his way out.

I closed the door on his way out and went into my closet. I wasn't really telling Thomas why I really was going to my doctor. I knew that the few symptoms that I was having could possibly be pregnancy, but I didn't want to worry him. I wanted to make sure that I as right about it before I told him. I pulled out a black tank top and a pair of dark wash jeans that flared at the bottoms. I grabbed a pair of black tennis shoes as well. I changed out of my sleep pants and over sized shirt and put a black bra and panties to match. No one was going to see them anyways so it didn't matter what I wore. I slipped my black tank top over my form covering the hope tattoo that I had on my right rib cage that was only half finished with Chinese calligraphy. I slipped my pants on as well before putting a pair of socks on and my tennis shoes. I grabbed my oversized hoody that said 'Senior 07' on it and slipped it over my tank top.

I came out of my bedroom fixing my hair again so it wasn't falling out of it's bun. I walked down the stairs and heard Thomas cursing at something. I raised my eyebrow and walked into the kitchen. He was trying to figure out the dishwasher. He hadn't figured it out yet. I laughed lightly. "Having trouble there?" I asked with a small smile.

Thomas looked at me. His cheeks were dusted over with blush. "Yes..."

I laughed lightly. "Well I'll teach you about it later alright." I said trying to get my laughter under control.

He was too busy looking at what I was wearing to notice what I really said.

"Thomas." I said waving my hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it. "Sorry." He said blushing again.

"It's alright." I said with a smile. "We should get going though. I don't want my doctor mad at me if I don't get there on time." I said softly.

Thomas nodded his head and grabbed my car keys and we were well on our way to the doctor's office.

I remained silent on the trip. I hated going to any kind of doctor, but if I was what I thought I was then I was going to have to see one periodically. I looked at the scenery that was going by the opened window of the car. Thomas had decided to put the roof down on the car so we had wind whipping around us. It wasn't doing my hair any good, not like it mattered anyway. It was messily styled anyway. My thoughts were else where. What would happen if I was pregnant and how much money I would be spending out of my savings that was given to me by my parents.

"Dorothy?"

I snapped from my thoughts. I looked at him. "Yes?" I asked softly.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." I said with a small smile.

"About what?" He asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office that I had programed into the navigator to get there.

"Nothing important really." I said with a giggle. It was important, but I didn't want to tell him. I grabbed some money out of my purse. I handed it to him. "Here... I kind of figured you would be hungry right?"

Thomas nodded his head.

"You can go and get something to eat." I said softly. "By the time you're finished eating I should be done with my appointment."

Thomas put the money into his new wallet that I had bought him and slipped it into his back pocket. "Are you sure that you want to go by yourself?"

I smiled at him. "I am sure. You go and get something to eat." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I saw someone come out of the doctor's office and they look star struck.

"Oh my god..."

I really didn't want her to finish the sentence.

"You're Victor Garber." She said in delight.

I inwardly groaned.

Thomas gave me a confused look.

"Miss he's not Victor Garber." I said to her softly.

"You're not lying are you?"

I shook my head. "No I'm not Miss. This is Thomas." I said softly. I knew that I was going to have to go back on my talent and use it to make him look a lot less then Victor Garber. I really didn't want people mistaking him for Victor Garber since the resemblance was uncanny.

"Oh... sorry about that." She quickly left.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'll explain later." I said with a forced smile. I really wished I didn't have to explain who Victor Garber was, but now I was going to have to. "I'll see you shortly." I said softly.

"Let me know what happens at the appointment."

I nodded my head. "I will. I promise." I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek before walking inside of the doctor's office. I looked out the door and saw Thomas leaving. I took a deep breath and walked over to the receptionist. "Dorothy Oakley."

"Ah yes, have a seat Miss Oakley and we will be right with you."

I nodded my head and took a seat. I placed my hands on my abdomen in a state of subconsciousness. _"How the hell am I going to break it to Thomas if I am pregnant? He's going to flip." _I closed my eyes. I could only hope that it wasn't true and if it was then I would have to roll with the punches that life gives me.

"Dorothy Oakley." The nurse said.

I got up slowly and walked into the back.

"You were complaining about being fatigued and ill right?"

I nodded my head.

"The doctor wants to run a quick pregnancy test to make sure that you aren't pregnant alright?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes."

She handed me a little cup and I took it.

I walked slowly. I placed the cup down when I was finished and went into the doctor's room to wait for the results. The nurse was busy checking my vitals. I looked at the machine that was in the corner of the room. I groaned it was a sonogram machine. I really was going to hate one of those things wasn't I?

"Everything seems good Miss Oakley. The doctor should be in with you shortly." She said leaving the room.

God now I really wished I brought Thomas with me. I guess I had the right to keep him busy so he wouldn't worry about me. I knew that he was going to freak out later, but how he was going to freak I wasn't so sure.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came into the room. "Dorothy good to see you again. It has been a while since you were last in here. We got your pregnancy test back."

"And the results?" I asked softly. I was screaming on the inside. How the hell was I going to explain this one? If I was? God please... please...

"Congratulations you're pregnant." She said with a huge smile.

I felt my heart drop. This is what I wasn't hoping for.

"We are going to do a sonogram to see how the baby is and see how far along you are." She said with a smile. "Roll up your shirt a bit and we will see how the baby is doing."

I took my hoodie off and placed it behind me. I rolled my black tank top a little bit so she could check.

She unbuttoned my pants and rolled the hem down a little bit. She put a blue gel on my abdomen and grabbed the machine to check to see how far along I was. "You are about four weeks along..." She stopped suddenly.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?" I asked confused.

"You are having twins..."

I jumped in my seat. "What?"

"You are having twins dear."

I looked at the screen and sure enough there were two little lives on the screen instead of one. My heart fluttered a little bit. Two lives... I guess it is true what people say about mothers seeing their children on the sonograms.

"Do you want a picture of them?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded my head. "Yes." I said softly.

She printed of a picture while I cleaned myself up.

I rolled my shirt down and buttoned my pants up. I slipped my hoodie back on and she handed me the picture.

"I want you to come back in a month alright? Get prenatal vitamins."

"I already take those." I said softly.

"Oh I forgot about that. Well anyways continue taking those."

I nodded my head in understanding. I got down off the bed and walked out of the room. I looked at the picture of the twins. How the hell was going to explain this one? I walked out of the doctor's office and saw my car parked there with Thomas waiting inside of it. I looked down at the picture and then quickly stuffed it into my hoody pocket. I took a deep breath and walked over to the car.

"How was the appointment?" He asked me as I got into the car.

I looked over a him and bit the inside of my lip. "We'll talk about it when we get to the house please?" I asked softly.

Thomas looked concerned. "Alright." He said softly. He pulled out of the parking lot and back towards the house.

My mind couldn't help, but wander again. Twins this was going to be hard. It was uncommon for anyone to have twins in my family. My uncle's former wife twins were more common for her side of the family. How was I going to explain it to Thomas let alone my family. I knew my family wouldn't be very happy since they believed the old ways marriage first then children. I was doing this backwards.

"Are you sure that you are alright?"

I looked at Thomas. "Don't worry alright." I said softly. I didn't want him to worry, but with me saying for him not to worry it wasn't really helping him out any I could tell that it was causing him to worry even more.

"What was up with earlier that woman calling me..."

"Victor Garber?" I asked looking over at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yes, him."

"You look like him. He portrayed you in a movie. James Cameron's Titanic." I said softly.

Thomas swallowed hard. "Is there any way to make me look less like him?" He asked softly.

"There are ways. It just depends on if you want to do it or not." I really didn't want to use old talents that I had stored up from high school, but if I had to I would.

"What are they?"

"Dying your hair and cutting it. Dying it and styling it differently... but it's up to you. But I rather you wouldn't... Victor Garber of this time looks a lot older than he did when he played you in Titanic." I said with a small smile.

Thomas smiled. "Well, if you like me the way I am then I am willing to stay this way."

I giggled. "You are perfect the way you are."

He pulled my car into the driveway of my home... well our home now I suppose we can call it.

I carefully got out of the car and walked with him inside of the house. My hands were in the front pocket of my hoody holding onto the sonogram picture of the babies. I walked up the stairs knowing fully well enough that Thomas was following me.

"Are you sure that you're alright."

I looked over my shoulder and smile. "Better then I ever thought I could be." I didn't want to admit that I was scared of what others thought, but then again I needed that I didn't care about what others thought attitude back.

"What did the doctor have to say?"

"It's just a little bug is all." I said softly lying. I wanted to find the right words to tell him the truth. "I'm going to go and lay down for a little bit. I'll be down a bit later." I said softly.

Thomas nodded his head and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I just hope that you get better soon."

I smiled. "It will be alright. Don't worry about it too much alright Thomas?"

"I'll try not to."

I walked into my room and pulled off my hoodie. I placed the picture on my nightstand knowing that Thomas wouldn't come in unless he knocked on the door. I changed into a pair of sleep pants and oversized t-shirt which Thomas had gotten use to over the last month that he stayed here. He was still learning about the 21st century and it was a lot different then the 20th century that was for sure. The lingo for the 21st century had thrown him for a loop every once and a while.

I curled up into a ball on my bed a picked up the stuffed animal that was on the shelf that was next to the bed. It was a stuffed dog that had glow in the dark stars on it that I had since I was a little itty bitty baby. I smiled at I ran my fingers over the designs of the stars. 23 years old holding a stuffed animal that was as old as I was, well let's just say that it's really odd. I slowly began to drift off to sleep with the stuffed dog in my arms.

I awoke to Thomas knocking on my door. I slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Come in." I said yawning a little bit.

Thomas came into the room with another bowl of soup. "Did you want to try and eat?"

I put the stuffed dog down on my bed. "I can try." I said softly.

Thomas came into the room and handed me the bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Thank you." I said softly as I took it from him.

Thomas nodded his head. "You're welcome."

I watched his eyes go to my nightstand. _"SHIT!" _I scolded myself. Damn it why the hell did I forget about the damn sonogram that was sitting on my night stand.

"Dorothy..." He said softly picking up the sonogram from the nightstand. "What's this?"

My cheeks went red. I didn't want him to find out this way. "Um..." I was stumbling over my words, just great.

"What is this?" He asked me again.

"A sonogram..." I said softly.

"Sonogram?" His eyes widening when he said that himself. He looked at it realizing what it was. "Are you..."

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with... twins." I said softly.

"T-twins?" He fell backwards onto the floor.

I quickly got up off of the bed and put the soup on my night stand. "Stupid me." I muttered to myself as I kneeled down to check him. I knew that I was going to have to get him ice and onto the bed. I groaned and sat him up slowly. I tried my best to pick him up which was kind of hard since he weighed a little bit more than I did. I carefully dragged him over to the bed and placed him onto the bed. I wiped the sweat from my brow and ran down the stairs and got some ice for his head. I got the ice out of the freezer and then ran up the stairs. I went back into my room and carefully put the ice where he had hit his head.

Thomas groaned out soft as I put the ice on the back of his head.

"Sorry." I whispered softly to him.

Thomas opened his eyes slowly. "You aren't joking around are you about being..."

"Pregnant?" I asked softly.

He nodded his head wincing a little bit.

"No, I'm not joking."

"That's the reason why you haven't been feeling good for the past few days?"

"That's what the doctor said." I said softly as I sat down next to him. "It's a lot to take in."

"How is it even possible?"

"It wasn't impossible. I wasn't on birth control when I went back in time. I guess it was very possible that this would have happened." I said softly. "Hard to wrap your head around it isn't it?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I can tell you one thing." I said softly as he sat up. "I'm not going to abort them."

Thomas nodded his head. "Well then what are we going to do?"

"Thomas... I am not going to force you to do anything. You don't have to propose to me or anything like that. How about this we take it all nice and slow and see what happens. We can raise them together. If we get married we get married." I said softly.

"I feel like I am forcing you to give up your schooling."

I shook my head. "You aren't forcing me to give up my schooling. I can take some time off for a little bit next year... I was planning on going for this coming fall semester so I would only have half of a year of school left." I said softly remembering that I had finished my sixth semester for college out of my four year eight semester courses.

Thomas nodded his head in understanding. The wheels in his head were turning as if he was trying to figure out what to do.

"Thomas don't think too hard alright. We got plenty of time to figure things out."

Thomas looked at me in surprise. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to do something right, but what it was I didn't know.

I could tell that he felt bad. "How's your head feeling? You hit it pretty hard off of my floor."

Thomas sat up and held the ice to the back of his head. "I'll be fine."

I let out a sigh of relief. Now I couldn't help, but think what now. I didn't want to get engaged just because we were having twins, and I didn't want to pressure him into it either. I wanted him to propose to me because he loved me. I knew he loved me, but how much I didn't know. I didn't want to go through the heartbreak again of being engaged and end up short.

That is the end of chapter 10. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I wanted Thomas to plan something for Dorothy as a thank you for allowing him to stay in her house and her buy him the things that he needed to fit in the 21st century. I just don't know what that is just yet. I guess I can say I got another writer's block again. A question that I have for all of you would you want to see a picture of what Dorothy looks like? Also I would like to thank **I'm Like Pleated Pants **for the great ideas that they had given me to help me out of the writer's block of how Dorothy would break it to Thomas. It really helped me out a lot. Thank you again. Anyways please review.


	12. Authoress Note 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit. I have a writer's block sadly. I really don't know what to write next. I don't know if I should do this idea of Thomas actually meeting Dorothy's family or something else which I have no idea. Dorothy's family is kind of old fashioned. I guess what I am saying is what would you my readers like to see next?


	13. Meet The Family

Authoress Note: Here is the next chapter. Thank you to Classicmovielover, Kie1993, Robinhood-Fiction, and Eclipse for the reviews. It really helped out with the writer's block.

Chapter 11

Meet The Family

My alarm clock on my cell phone went off. _LoveFuryPassionEnergy _was the ring tone which was of a former WWE diva _Lita_ had used for her ring entrance. I picked up my cell phone and shut it off. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I sat up in bed. It was a long night the night before and now I was going to be going somewhere with Thomas and I was afraid. I was scared of what my family would say when they saw me show up with someone who looked like Victor Garber.

I rolled out of my bed and tucked a strand of my lightened brown hair behind my ear. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said, as I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair back into a ponytail.

Thomas came into the room. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling just peachy." I said as I looked up at him.

"Sarcasm much." Thomas said looking at me with a worried look.

A small smile came to my lips. "I'm fine really. Just had a long ni-." I was cut off when my phone went off _Metalingus _the ring tone. It was my mother calling me. I groaned and picked up the pink and black Pantech Pursuit II. "Hello mom." I said as I grabbed a towel from my closet. "What did you want?"

"_Hi sweetheart are you coming to your sister's today?" My mom's voice rang out on the other end of the phone._

"I was planning on coming mom. I am bringing someone with me though." I said, with a small smile gracing my lips.

"_Oh bring them of course sweetheart. What time do you think you'll be here?" _

"Well, I have to get a shower and I have to go to see if he is ready by the time that I am finished." I lied, I hated lying, but right now it was best to lie instead of tell the truth. The truth would come out sooner when we got to the Memorial Day lunch that my family always held on Memorial Day.

"_Alright sweetheart. I will see you two shortly." _

"Alright mom, love you."

"_Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye." I said, hanging up my phone. I put my phone on my nightstand and looked at him. "You up to seeing family members?" I asked nervously.

"I'm meeting how many family members?"

"My father, mother, sister, and her husband." I said as I closed my eyes thinking of who else would be there. "I think that is all of them."

"Should I be worried?" He asked, worrying about what possibly could happen while we were there.

"Not really." I said, with a small smile. "I'm going to hop in the shower and then you can get one after I am finished." I placed a kiss on his cheek before disappearing down the hallway. I walked into the bathroom and got a shower. I tossed my hair up into a messy ponytail and wrapped my body in a towel. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and placed my hands on my abdomen. It was still surreal of what was happening. Questions kept running through my mind. Was I going to be a good mother? I was 23 almost 24, I didn't know one thing about being a mother.

I walked into my bedroom and saw Thomas waiting there. My cheeks flushed. "Thomas I thought you would be in your room."

Thomas's face was flushed as well. "I was just about to leave." He said shyly.

I gripped the towel that covered my thin form tightly.

"What time did you want to leave?"

"Well how about as soon as you're dressed we can leave. Just giving you warning though. My parents are kind of old fashioned. So please don't mention anything about this pregnancy to them." I said, softly looking at him.

Thomas nodded his head and went to his room to grab a towel and get a shower.

I poked my head out of my room. "Wear something light. It's warm out today." I said with a smile before getting back into my room to change my clothes. I slipped on a red bra, a red tank top over it, a pair of red panties that matched, and a pair of jeans. I grabbed a pair of flip flops and slipped them onto my feet. I took my hair tie from my hair and allowed my hair to fall freely. I brushed my hair out quickly and let out a sigh as I looked in the mirror.

I grabbed my keys and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to get some water to drink. I didn't want to make a pot of coffee since I would have to drink decaf coffee. I wasn't one for decaf coffee though. It tasted strange to me.

Thomas came down the stairs and met up with me. "Are we going to watch a movie tonight?"

"What kind of movie do you want to watch? I got 400 movies. What style do you want to watch?" I asked as I took a sip of my water that I had gotten from the fridge and taken my prenatal vitamin.

"That many movies?"

I laughed lightly. "I am a movie lover." I blushed lightly. I never really liked admitting I was a movie lover, but it was true.

"Well, you said that there was one about my ship..."

My eyes widened. "That is if you want to see it." I said softly, looking at him. "It's a really sad movie." I gave him fair warning that the movie was sad. It was probably going to be hard for him to see it. I saw it countless times and I cried during the movie. Everyone thought that Thomas had died and that was the best way to have it truly. They didn't need to know that he was actually alive.

"I want to see it." He said softly. "It only seems fit right?"

I shook my head. "Only see it when you are ready. Are you sure you are ready to see it?" I asked raising my right eyebrow delicately.

"Yes, I am sure." He said softly.

My phone went off again. Bell tolls were the ring tone for that. I groaned and answered the phone. "What is it Baby sis?" I asked, slightly agitated that someone was calling me again.

"_Mom told me you were bringing a friend. Is this friend a boyfriend?" My sister asked, concerned about who I was bringing. "I remember the last boy that you brought around and Rich wanted to kill his ass for what he did to you." _

"I know Selene." I said softly. "I guess you can say he is my boyfriend. Don't worry you'll like him. Do I need to bring anything?"

"_Bring some pop. Mom and I forgot to pick it up at the store... don't forget ice."_

"Alright any certain kind of pop?"

"_Nah... if you want to pick up some water too you can." _

"Alright. I will be there shortly. Try not to burn anything down to the ground yet." I said jokingly.

"_I won't byes."_

"Bye." I said, hanging up my phone.

Thomas looked at me. "You said I was your boyfriend why say that?"

"Thomas a boyfriend is someone who courts someone in this time. It's not like it was 100 years ago." I said as I crossed my arms. "Besides I don't think you would want me to say oh by the way this is the guy who knocked me up. Sorry no that would get us both in trouble." I said, sadly as I made sure that I had my keys, purse, wallet, and sunglasses. I picked up his sunglasses that I had bought for him while we were out. I handed them to him.

Thomas took them from me. "Well, I hope they like me." He said a little bit nervously.

"Thomas don't worry about it." I said with a smile running my fingers through his darker hair. I had colored his hair over the time to make sure that it wasn't so grey any more so they would quit mistaking him for Victor Garber. "They'll like you. They'll like you better than the last boyfriend that I brought with me to one of these family things."

"What happened the last time?" He asked, his nervousness had become more noticeable.

"Let's just say my sister's husband wanted to kill the last person. In fact he still does. Don't worry they'll like you." I kissed him softly on the lips. "I know they will. You're a very smart man Thomas." I said with a smile. "Now, we might want to get going before I get another phone call asking me where we are." I said as I pulled my keys out of my purse.

Thomas nodded his head. "Would want to keep your family waiting too much longer."

The two of us left my house and got down to my car. I got into the driver's seat and he got into the passenger seat.

"I have to pick up some things before we go there though. Be prepared though... we are going out the middle of nowhere quite literally." I said laughing lightly as I started the car up. I pulled out of the driveway and went to Walmart to get the items that were needed. I pulled into the parking lot of Walmart.

We both got out of the car and went inside getting the items that were needed for today.

"So what is today all about?" Thomas asked, looking at me as I pushed the cart.

I looked at him out of the corner of my dark brown eyes. "Well... it's Memorial Day. A day that we remember those who served this country and lost their lives defending this country." I said as I grabbed the pops that were my family's favorites. I also grabbed a case of water for tonight since my sister had well water and well water didn't taste very well to me.

"Oh... so every one gets the day off then?" He asked, still confused.

"Almost everyone." I said, as we checked out of Walmart. I looked at him as I handed the cashier the money. "Are you all ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes."

We were well on our way to my sister's house. I was actually surprised how well I was doing the last time that I was in the car I had to pull over countless times to throw up so I wouldn't get sick in the car.

I turned down the dirt road path that led down to my sister's little country styled house that she owned with her husband. I pulled into a spot where they had parked their cars. I carefully got out of the car. I took a deep breath.

Thomas got out and got behind me. He wrapped his arms around my middle. "Are you going to be alright with this?"

I looked up at him. He was taller than me around 5'9 I would guess compared to my 5'4 frame. "Yes..." I said softly. "We should get down there." I said as I turned in his grasp.

"Yes, how are we going to tell them that you are expecting?"

"We're going to have to tell them soon. They can't go on not knowing and find out when I start showing more." I said softly. I was already beginning to show since I was now a small framed person. "I have no idea how they are going to react."

Thomas removed his arms and helped me with the bags and the case.

We headed down over the hill and met up with my family members.

"Dorothy good to see you out of the house." My mother said getting up from her seat. She had hazel colored eyes and dark brown hair with red natural highlights. She hugged me. She removed herself from me and looked at Thomas. "And this must be your new boyfriend correct?"

My cheeks went red and so did his. "Yes... his name is Thomas. Thomas Andrews."

"Not the ship builder?"

"No mom." I said with a small sad smile. "That's his name though." I said with a smile.

Mom laughed lightly. "Go and introduce him to your father."

I raised my eye brow. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's inside where it is cooler. Don't want him to have a stroke."

I rolled my eyes. Of course wouldn't want him to have a stroke, but for damn sure if he heard that I was pregnant than I would be in major trouble. He would probably have a heart attack. "Alright." I said softly. I looked at Thomas and he placed the items down on the table and followed me. I bit the inside of my lip and hoped that everything that was going to go alright.

"You alright?" He asked softly taking my hand in his.

"Yes, I am actually afraid to say that I am pregnant. My father is automatically going to say these words you better marry her." I said as I walked inside of my sister's house and saw my father sitting there in his wheelchair watching the television. Something was on the history channel of course.

Sometimes I really did hate that channel. It filled his head with outrageous thoughts and it pissed me off from time to time. I really did hope that I would get along with him for just one day for once instead of us both going at it. He always ended up telling stories that were fabricated to the listener.

"What on earth is he watching?" Whispered Thomas into my ear causing my to shiver.

"History channel one of his favorite channels in the world." I said softly to him. I saw my sister bounding into the room. Her dark hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses.

"About time you got here." She said as she put her hand on her hip. God did she look like our mother when she did that. She looked more like mother when she did that now that her and I had switched places in weight wise. She use to be so small and now I was the smaller one.

I laughed nervously. "Well, I had to get those things you wanted remember." I said, looking right into her dark brown eyes that matched my very own.

My sister looked at Thomas. "So is this the new beau?" She asked quietly so our father wouldn't hear us.

"Yes, this is Thomas."

"You better hope daddy doesn't flip a gasket."

"Let me guess Rich and him got into it this morning?"

"Yes. He didn't want bloody help into the house."

I rolled my eyes. "Yep that sounds like him."

"Well giving you fair warning he's not in the best moods."

"Grand." I muttered.

"Uh what does that mean?" Thomas asked us softly.

I looked up at him. "Meaning he is in one of his piss off moods." I said softly to him. Ever since we had gotten off of the Titanic I hardly swore other than once and while it slipping out such as me stubbing my toes on something or I got frustrated with something or when I hit my head. "Don't worry though." I said softly.

Selene smiled at Thomas. "I am Selene by the way." She said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you."

"Now where is that husband of yours dear sister?" I asked with a small smile.

"He went to go get some fire wood so we can start making dinner." She said with a smile.

"Oh alright."

"I'm going to go and help mom. You two try not to make him upset about anything."

"Won't try to." I said as I walked with him over to my father. "Hi daddy." I said softly.

My father looked up at me. His once dark brown eyes were a murky brown now and his hair hung over his shoulders loosely in curls light brown hair that was turning grey. "Look what the cat dragged in."

I rolled my eyes. "Funny you would say that father." I said wincing at his tone. His tone was always harsh with me. It was always the same ever since the first and last boyfriend that I had. I was really hoping that this time was different. "You thought I wasn't going to show."

"You got that right." Father said looking at me harshly.

I shook my head. "Well I am here just like Selene is." I said as I leaned up against Thomas for support. He was the only person that could keep me calm right now.

"Who's the boy?"

"Father this is Thomas."

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

I bit the inside of my lip. "Yes." I said softly.

Cliffhanger... I know it is bad to have another cliffhanger, but it seems fitting since what is coming in the next chapter actually ties in with what this chapter ends with. Please let me know. What do you think of Dorothy's family? What do you think Thomas thinks of them? Please review.


	14. Authoress Note 3

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


	15. Chapter 13 Home Is What You Make of it

**Authoress Note: **Sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter of this story up. I had lost the chapter that I had written for this and had to rewrite it to make sure that it was almost the same as what I had written in the past. I hope that I didn't fail writing this chapter. Thank you to Eclipse and Classicmovielover for the reviews. So I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12

Home Is What You Make Of It

I shook my head. "Well I am here just like Selene is." I said as I leaned up against Thomas for support. He was the only person that could keep me calm right now.

"Who's the boy?"

"Father this is Thomas."

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

I bit the inside of my lip. "Yes." I said softly.

My dad shook his head like he was disappointed in me. "I thought that you would give us more warning then this." He said trying to look at me with his clouded brown eyes.

"I told mom. I guess that she didn't tell you. I guess she saw that you would act like that." I said, trying not to get angry at my father.

"Roger leave her be." My mother scolded him. "She hasn't done anything wrong. You don't need to treat her like that you ass." She handed him a cup of tea that would calm his nerves, but I knew that it wasn't going to help much. Not with how angry that he was with me still.

"It's fine mother." I said softly, as I looked at her. "He is an ass and he knows it. It was a mistake coming here." I went to turn when I felt Thomas's wrap around me. "Thomas?" I asked softly looking up at him. I had to admit that this was something that I wasn't expecting from my Thomas. I wasn't expecting him to stop me from leaving with him. I didn't feel all that welcomed here.

"You wanted to be here." He told me softly in my ear causing me to shiver.

I looked up into his hazel eyes. "But..."

Thomas stroked my brown hair. "If you don't want to be here we don't have to be here."

I blinked a few times. "Did you want to stay here?"

"Not if you don't want to be here." He said softly in my ear. He placed a kiss on my forehead trying to make me feel better.

My cheeks flushed.

"Dorothy honey you don't have to go." My mother said, looking at me. "I haven't seen much out of you in the past month. I wanted to spend time with you even if you father doesn't want to spend time with you."

I nervously looked at my mother. One of the reasons why we were here was to tell them that I was expecting their first grandchild. It wouldn't go over all that well seeing the fact that my father was old fashioned and he would blow a gasket... or worse have a heart attack. He wouldn't approve of me being pregnant. "Sorry." I said softly looking down at my feet. "I thought it would be best if I went home." I shook my head lightly. "We can have a girls day soon." It was true it was probably easier to have a girls day then deal with my father who was rude and obnoxious. He wasn't going to take too kindly having me here much longer. Plus my hormones was causing problems for me at that moment.

"A girl's day? Dorothy are you sure that you want to do that?" My mother asked me softly.

"Well... it would be easier... then I wouldn't be such a problem for him." I said pointing my thumb at my father who was in his chair drinking his tea ignoring the conversation that I was having with mom.

"Oh of course honey." My mother held her arms open. "Come and give me a hug."

I walked over to my mom and hugged her.

"Don't let your father get to you. He is just being stubborn as always. I will call to check on you later. We will talk about this girl day like you had mentioned. You just be careful going home."

"I will mom." I whispered to her softly.

She placed a kiss on my forehead. "Good." She said softly.

I pulled away from my mother. I looked at Thomas.

"Are you alright?" He asked me softly in my ear causing me to shiver a little bit.

"I am fine." I whispered to him softly. I stroked his cheek lightly. "Come on."

He nodded his head and led me out of the house. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"I am fine. I promise." I said forcing a smile onto my lips. In truth, I was actually hurting. My father was always hurting me and he didn't even care anymore. I just didn't want Thomas worrying about me. But I knew that I shouldn't be stressing out so much it wouldn't end well. I needed to make sure that I would be safe and the babies would be alright. I slowly walked with him back towards the car.

"Dorothy don't get me wrong dear, but there is something bothering you. I can tell." He said, as he looked at me.

"Don't worry it won't be bothering me any more once we get home." I told him softly. I walked with him to the car and I unlocked it.

"It has to do with your father doesn't it?"

"Let's just say my father is truly a piece of work. He isn't the best person to try and get along with that is for sure. Well I guess I shouldn't say that." I said, as I rubbed the back of my head. "He's just a stubborn man." I didn't like admitting that my father was stubborn, and I had taken after him with the stubbornness that was how I got things done. I unlocked the car and slowly got into the car.

"Your father is stubborn I can tell, but you shouldn't let that get to you."

I shook my head as I started the car up. "I shouldn't I know, but it is hard. It is one of the things that makes me who I am." I was admitting that I was stubborn to him.

"Your stubbornness is nothing like your father's. You would at least listen to someone and actually forgive them."

I looked out of the corner of my eyes as I put my car into drive and pulling out of the driveway of my family's home and drove back towards my home that I was sharing with Thomas. "Yes." I said softly.

"Dorothy... everything will be alright." He told me softly.

I looked over at him. "I can't tell them that I am pregnant though."

Thomas looked over at me concern was etched across his face. "We will get the chance to tell them." He told me softly. He placed his hand on top of my right hand as I drove the car.

My left hand gripped onto the steering wheel. I was nervous to tell them that I was pregnant. "I know... I am just worried about what their expression will be." I said softly. I was more worried about my father saying something along the lines of that I was a whore and deserved everything that I asked for. I continued to drive in silence. Thomas carefully gripped onto my hand keeping me calm. I pulled into the driveway of my home and killed the engine to the car. I looked over at him. "We're home." I said softly.

Thomas carefully got of the car.

I slipped out of the car as well. I gripped onto my shirt and slowly walked towards the house.

Thomas quickly followed behind me. He caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Dorothy..."

I looked up at him. "Thomas..."

"Don't worry about what your parents say. I promise I will be there for our babies." He said softly into my ear.

"I didn't want to force you into anything." I said softly. "I got myself into this and I will have to deal with this on my own."

Thomas shook his head. "I was part of this and I am going to be there every single step of the way." He told me. His fingers laced in with mine. "I love you Dorothy. I am going to be with you and our children. I am going to take care of them with you."

I looked at him. Maybe this was what my home was going to be like. Home is what I was going to have to make of this.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 13. It was a filler once again. I don't know if I should do a flash forward so they can find out the sex of their children. Should they have one of each, two girls, or two boys. What do you my dear readers think that their children should be. Do you think that Dorothy will be a good mother? Should Thomas propose to her. What do you think that her parents would think of Dorothy being pregnant. Let me know in your review and I promise I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
